THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU (HUNHAN)
by Lulu Baby 1412
Summary: "Lu Han adalah murid paling tidak dikenal dan paling culun disekolahnya, namun nasibnya berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan murid paling bad boy disekolah. Oh Se Hun. Bagaimanakah nasib luhan setelah bertemu dengan sehun?"
1. Chapter 1

**Halo para readers, perkenalkan ini ff saya terbaru. Kalau dulu pernah kenal nama author "Mayuyu" dialah saya. Sekarang Mayuyu bereinkarnasi jadi Lulu baby.**

**Ok, langsung saja cekidot~~**

**Tittle : THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU**

**Author : Lulu Baby 1412**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Little hurt**

**Cast : Lu Han, Se Hun, EXO's member, Tang Min SNH48, ETC**

**Warn : Shounen-ai, Boys love, typo, etc**

**Summary : **_**"Lu Han adalah murid paling tidak dikenal disekolahnya, namun nasibnya berubah**_

_** Ketika ia bertemu dengan murid paling bad boy disekolah. Oh Se Hun"**_

**Lulu Baby 1412**__

_**Present**_

**[::****THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU****::]**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Pagi hari yang begitu cerah dan sejuk. Burung-burung musim semi mulai bertengger dan berkicau dipepohonan, tepatnya di sebuah halaman rumah berdesain minimalis. Dilihat dari desainnya, dapat diketahui bahwa yang menempati rumah itu adalah seorang pemuda yang tinggal sendiri.

Terdengar suara sedikit ribut dari arah dapur rumah tersebut. Yah, sepertinya sang pemilik rumah sedang memasak untuk sarapan paginya. Pakaian seragam sekolah sudah melekat rapi ditubuh pemuda itu, tak lupa apron berwarna biru muda dengan corak rusa putih yang terlihat lucu.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, sang pemilik rumah telah menyelesaikan masakannya. Mulai menata makanannya dan sesekali matanya melirik kearah jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding ruang dapur. Puas melihat hasil masakannya, pemuda tersebut tersenyum lalu melepas apronnya. Meletakkan kembali ke tempat semula kemudian melesat ke meja makan untuk memulai sarapan paginya.

Hanya suara dentingan sendok dan gumaman kecil ketika pemuda itu mengunyah makanannya. Kalian ingin tau bagaimana penampakan pemuda itu?

Hah, yah kalau dilihat sekilas mungkin biasa saja. Terlebih lagi dengan kacamata minusnya yang berbentuk oval itu, kacamata kuno yang biasanya dipakai nenek-nenek zaman dahulu. Lalu dengan rambut almondnya yang halus berbentuk bagai mangkuk yang terbalik, gaya yang cukup tidak nge-tren di masa kini. Dia memakai seragam sangat amat rapi, memakai sweater dan memasukkan dasi didalamnya. Tak lupa ia mengkancing jasnya. Dengan begitu, dia mentaati semua peraturan sekolah. Terlihat sebuah name tag disisi kiri jasnya, tertulis _**"Lu Han"**_.

Sepertinya dia adalah seorang siswa yang pintar, lihatlah beberapa buku yang tak muat didalam tasnya dia bawa dengan tangannya. Menempelkan buku-buku tersebut didadanya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Sedikit bersenandung mengikuti irama kicauan burung musim semi yang sangat tersengar nyaman di telinga.

**. . . .**

Disisi lain, tampak seorang pemuda keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit indah dipinggangnya. Mata tajamnya menatap kearah jam dinding dikamarnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul **08:45 a.m**. Ya, kalau dia seorang pelajar harusnya lima belas menit lagi bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Tapi, pemuda ini hanya berjalan begitu santainya. Berdiri didepan cermin, sesekali menatap wajahnya sendiri. Menampakkan ekspresi dingin berulang-ulang. Memakai seragamnya dengan santai dan tidak rapi. Melilitkan dasinya sembarangan, tak mengkancing tiga kancing teratas kemejanya, dan memakai jasnya asal-asalan. Oh sepertinya pemuda ini melupakan satu hal yang harus juga ia kenakan, yah sweater yang merupakan setelan seragamnya. Dia hanya berjalan dengan santai menyandang tasnya tanpa memperdulikan buku apa saja yang harus ia bawa hari ini.

Terlihat name tag menempel di sisi kiri jasnya, tertulis nama _**"Se Hun"**_. Wah, sepertinya dia seorang berandalan di sekolahnya.

**. . . .**

**LUHAN POV**

Hei, namaku _**Lu Han**_. Aku adalah orang Cina yang tersesat di Korea karena masalah rumit keluargaku. Yah, daripada aku ambil pusing makanya aku memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri disini dan mencari ilmu disini. Untung saja aku dibekali bisa berbahasa korea dan menulis huruf hangul. Pelajaran disini dengan di Cina sama saja, hanya tulisan dan bahasa saja yang membedakan.

Di Korea ini aku tak mengenal siapapun. Teman aku juga tak punya. Tidak, bukan berarti aku pindahan dari Cina sejak sebulan atau beberapa minggu lalu. Aku sudah menetap sendirian disini sejak lulus smp dulu dari Cina. Yah, aku memulai bangku sma ku di korea. Walaupun begitu, aku tak merasa asing dengan suasana Negara ini. Karena ketika masih kecil aku pernah duduk dibangku tk hingga sekolah dasar kelas empat. Jadi jangan heran kenapa aku menguasai bahasa korea, bisa membaca dan menulis huruf hangul yang tingkat kerumitannya masih berada dibawah tulisan kanji mandarin.

Oh iya, aku tidak punya teman karena aku tidak cukup populer di sekolah maupun dikelas. Semua teman sekelas tak begitu ingin bersosialisasi denganku. Mereka hanya melihat penampilanku yang biasa dan bisa dibilang culun ini. Aku hanya perlu bersabar karena tinggal setahun lagi aku akan selesai sma dan mencari tujuan lain. Mungkin kembali ke Cina untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang kuliah, atau tetap untuk kuliah disini dan mencari pekerjaan tetap disini dan bahkan bisa-bisa aku menghembuskan nafas terakhir disini tanpa sepengetahuan keluargaku.

Darimana aku dapat biaya untuk bersekolah? Aku kerja paruh waktu disini. Main stream sekali bukan? Pindahan dari Negara lain untuk bersekolah, hidup seorang diri disini, dan bekerja paruh waktu untuk mencukupi kebutuhan. Hal yang sang biasa saja dan banyak ditemui pada kehidupan orang lain.

_Baiklah, kurasa aku sudah sampai disekolahku…_

Sekarang aku akan perkenalkan beberapa orang yang kukenal disini, tapi bukan berarti orang itu mengenalku yah. Sudah kubilang aku ini sangat tidak populer disini.

_Oke, pertama …_

Siapa yah…

Ah, _**Daruma-sensei**_! Dia adalah guru perempuan paling kejam sepanjang masa. Kenapa aku memanggilnya sensei? Bukan seonsangnim? Yeap, dia adalah orang Jepang dan sangat menjunjung tinggi martabatnya sebagai orang asli jepang. Makanya dia meminta para murid-murid untuk memanggilnya sensei, mungkin alasan kedua karena dia adalah guru pelajaran bahasa asing yang mencakup beberapa bahasa internasional. Yaitu bahasa inggris, jerman, cina, dan jepang. Jujur aku kagum karena dia menguasai keempat bahasa itu. Dia punya kebiasaan aneh, yaitu dia pasti membawa sayap ayam goreng sebagai bekal makan siangnya itu. Hah, dengan tubuhnya yang cukup berisi dia terlihat makin menyeramkan bagiku dan seluruh siswa sekolah.

_Kedua, . . ._

Gerombolan berandal sekolah. Terdiri dari _**Kim Jongin**_ dengan kulitnya yang sedikit gelap, kudengar dia adalah anak seorang mafia. _**Park Chanyeol**_, ketika suara bass nya memenjarakan pendengaranmu saat itu juga kau dalam masalah besar karena berani mengganggunya. Well, dia selalu membawa gitar kemana-mana. Kudengar dia playboy berat dan memainkan gitar dan bahkan piano untuk gadis pujaannya. Cukup romantis, namun tetap saja dia berandalan yang sukanya hanya menindas kaum rendah semacamku di sekolah. Lalu, _**Kris**_ yang keturunan Cina sekaligus Canada. Pertama kali aku mendengar dia keturunan Cina membuatku sedikit lega. Namun ketika tau bagaimana dia dengan sadisnya menghajar lawan tanpa ampun membuatku kembali takut dan malah semakin ngeri padanya. _**Suho**_, aku tak percaya ketika melihat wajah kalemnya dan penampilan rapinya. Ternyata dia tipe berandal yang berbahaya jika benar-benar ada yang mengganggunya. Terakhir adalah _**Kim Jongdae**_ alias _**Chen**_, tak ada yang bisa lepas atau kabur darinya. Kecepatan larinya membuatmu takut dan takut. Sungguh gerombolan ini sangat menyeramkan. Semua orang akan menunduk jika gerombolan ini lewat, termasuk aku.

_Ehm, ketiga…_

Para kutu buku dengan kepopuleran tingkat dewa. _**Do Kyungsoo**_, _**Byun Baekhyun**_, dan _**Kim Minseok**_. Kelompok kutu buku yang sedikit anti sosial. Tiga orang ini selalu berjalan bertiga. Walaupun mereka bertiga berbincang, tidak pernah aku melihat mereka tertawa ataupun tersenyum satu sama lain. Yang arti lainnya, mereka tidak pernah bercanda sebelumnya.

_Keempat,_

Duo selebriti sekolah, _**Tao**_ dan _**Lay**_. Keduanya adalah kakak beradik yang juga berasal di Cina. Mereka sekolah disini karena karirnya yang sangat cemerlang di korea. Mungkin lulus sma nanti job mereka makin menambah dan akan memulai karir sebagai aktor juga.

_Terakhir,_

_**Tang Min…**_

Gadis paling cantik disekolah ini. dia juga berasal dari Cina. Dan entah mengapa, saat ini aku mulai mengikutinya berjalan. Atau tepatnya aku berjalan dibelakangnya karena kami sekelas. Aku menyukainya….

Kurasa, mataku tak berkedip sama sekali menatapnya walau dari belakang. Dan saat menaiki anak tangga ke lantai dua, langkahku terhenti ketika melihat segerombolan berandal sekolah tengah berkumpul menghadang jalan tang min. Ah tidak, bukan menghadang. Sepertinya mereka menyambut kedatangan tang min. Dan seketika itu pikiranku membuyar ketika melihat tang min tersenyum kemudian berjalan kearah Kris. Kris merangkul tang min lalu mereka berjalan bersama ke kelasku, kelas tang min.

**. . . . .**

**AUTHOR POV**

Semilir angin lembut menerpa rambut halus Lu Han. Saat ini ia sedang duduk bersandar diatap sekolah. Earphone putih bertengger ditelinganya, alunan music instrumental sedang diputarnya. Beberapa buku sudah habis luhan baca.

Sejak melihat tang min berada dirangkulan kris tadi membuatnya sedikit merasakan ketidaknyamanan. Otaknya berpikir bahwa ia sedang cemburu karena gadis yang ia sukai ternyata sudah memiliki pacar.

Tapi dilain sisi hatinya berkata. Ini sangat berbahaya, tang min gadis polos itu tidak boleh berpacaran dengan kris yang berandalan sekolah, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak terhadap tang min. tidak- tidak, luhan tak mungkin mau ambil resiko untuk bunuh diri demi menyelamatkan tang min dari cengkraman berandal sekolah paling berbahaya dari anggota lainnya bukan.

Baik, keputusan luhan sudah bulat untuk berhenti mencari kesempatan untuk mendapatkan tang min. dan memulai untuk menjadi sekedar pengagum rahasia tang min saja.

Luhan kembali membaca bukunya, lalu kemudian melihat sekeliling. Matanya sedikit menyipit, melihat ada seseorang yang familiar baginya.

"Itu…" gumam luhan pelan sambil terus berpikir siapakah orang yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Oh Sehun?" tebak luhan. Luhan kembali berpikir, bagaimana seorang sehun sebenarnya. Menampilkan memori-memori tentang siapa sehun sebenarnya.

_**Oh Se Hun**_. Sehun dulu adalah salah satu dari anggota gerombolan berandal sekolah. Sampai sebuah masalah terjadi hingga dirinya keluar dari kelompok itu. Terdengar rumor bahwa sehun memutuskan keluar dari gerombolan berandal karena merasa risih dengan kekejaman yang dilakukan Kris. Awalnya sehun dan suho adalah pencetus untuk menghentikan kekejaman yang dilakukan gerombolan berandal, namun karena suho adalah salah seorang anggota yang sebenarnya terlihat seperti murid biasa dan hanya berkelahi jika ada yang mengganggu, maka suho memutuskan untuk tidak ambil resiko melawan kris. Akhirnya, sehun pun berpikir demikan. Dia memilih untuk keluar secara baik-baik, dan bersumpah akan menghancurkan kris jika sampai perbuatan kris berlebihan di sekolah maupun diluar sekolah. Jadi, bisa dibilang saat ini sehun adalah tokoh protagonis yang tak punya arah pikiran dan perbuatan baik secara jelas.

Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat sehun mulai kehabisan minuman colanya. Terlihat lucu dan sedikit konyol. Mantan anggota gerombolan berandal terlihat begitu bodoh jika mulai kehabisan minumannya. Sangatlah bagus jika luhan sempat mengabadikan moment ini diponselnya namun gagal karena saat ini sehun sudah berada dihadapannya dan semua keinginan untuk mengabadikan kejadian bodoh sehun tadi berakhir.

Luhan hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya berat ketika sehun berdiri dihadapannya dengan sorot mata tajam yang sangat menginterupsi luhan. Tatapan tajam itu membuat luhan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Hey…"

Bukan main jantung luhan berdetak begitu cepatnya. Rasa gugup, cemas, khawatir bercampur aduk hingga menghasilkan satu perasaan bernama takut. Suara berat sehun terdengar mengerikan, walau tidak semengerikan suara chanyeol dan kris. Daripada sehun menghajarnya, dengan sangat terpaksa luhan memberanikan diri untuk menatap sehun.

"N-ne?" jawab luhan terbata-bata. Jantungnya makin berdegup tak karuan ketika menatap langsung kearah sehun. 'Kenapa berandalan itu selalu memiliki wajah dan penampilan sekeren ini' batin luhan.

"Kau, orang cina bukan? Bagaimana kau menjawab sapaan dariku menggunakan bahasa cina?"

Luhan terkejut bukan main, dia memegang dadanya yang makin berdebar-debar. Sehun tau bahwa dirinya adalah bukan orang korea selatan, melainkan orang cina. 'God, it is imposibble' pikir luhan.

"Ha-Haii?" jawab luhan terbata lagi.

"Ooh… jadi, jawabannya itu _'Haii'_?" tanya sehun sekali lagi, tiba-tiba ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping luhan. Dada luhan memanas seketika, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Kemudian ia berpikir kembali, _**'Haii'**_ adalah sautan dengan bahasa jepang bukan bahasa cina. Dan dengan ini dapat mengetahui satu fakta bahwa sehun benar-benar bodoh, mengapa pelajaran bahasa asing tingkat serendah itu sehun tidak tau. Padahal, setau luhan sehun itu jarang bolos sekolah maupun ikut pelajaran.

"Kau… tumben bolos dari kelas?" tanya sehun. Kenapa ini, kenapa tiba-tiba luhan merasa ada yang aneh. Dia akan dapat teman kah? Lalu apa sehun akan berteman dengannya? Yang benar saja, kenapa sehun tau kalau luhan biasanya tidak bolos kelas.

"A-aku….. Aku hanya malas mengikuti pelajaran Daruma-sensei!" jawab luhan apa adanya. Walau sedikit bohong, jujur ia juga sedikit malas ketika daruma-sensei yang mengajar.

"Hahaha! Kalau begitu, sama. Harusnya namanya bukan Daruma. Tapi Drakula!" tidak, ini hanya mimpi kan? Kenapa sehun bisa tertawa dihadapan luhan. Dan kenapa sepertinya sehun mengetahui beberapa hal tentang luhan.

"Hehehe…" luhan hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi tawa renyah sehun.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, suasana hening melingkupi mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya dengan sangat aneh sehun yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Emm, namamu luhan kan?" tanya sehun sambil meliriki name tag didada luhan. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Lalu, kau tau siapa aku kan?" lagi-lagi sehun bertanya. Dan jawaban luhan masih sama, yakni mengangguk. Suasana ini sangat menyenangkan bagi luhan karena bisa mengobrol hangat dengan sehun. Mantan berandalan yang katanya sangat menyeramkan.

"Luhan, kau itu payah…" ujar sehun sedikit lirih, kemudian menyandang jas yang tak ia pakai. Berjalan pelan meninggalkan luhan.

Dengan kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut sehun, kembali hati luhan merasa takut. Ia merasakan kekhawatiran besar, barusan ia berbicara dengan salah satu mantan anggota gerombolan sekolah. Bukan tidak mungkin jika sehun menghajarnya sepulang sekolah bukan.

Luhan sudah hendak menanyakan maksud perkataan sehun sebelum akhirnya bel sekolah berbunyi. Menunjukkan jam pulang para siswa. Yaitu tepat pada 04:00 p.m. Langit sudah mulai menunjukkan rona-ronanya yang siap menggantikan warna biru beberapa puluh menit lagi.

Pemuda yang terlihat culun itu akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Hatinya tenang menyadari sehun tidak berniat untuk menghajar dirinya sepulang sekolah ini.

Ia berjalan lunglai. Sedikit kesal karena hampir saja ia mendapat teman baru yang special, namun malah hatinya menolak karena takut pada calon teman barunya itu. Sehun.

Oke, hari ini sama saja bagi luhan. Tak aka nada teman baru untuknya…

_Luhan pulang dengan langkah lemas dan beberapa buku dia peluk. Dia terus berpikir betapa payahnya dia…_

_Hidup sendiri dan tak punya teman…_

'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**TBC**

**[::****THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU****::]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU**

**Cast : Lu Han, Se Hun, EXO's member, Tang Min SNH48, ETC**

**Warn : Shounen-ai, Boys love, typo, etc**

**Summary : **_**"Lu Han adalah murid paling tidak dikenal disekolahnya, namun nasibnya berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan murid paling bad boy disekolah. Oh Se Hun"**_

_**GEKIKARA98 **_

_**Present**_

**[::****THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU****::]**

**Previous :**

_Luhan pulang dengan langkah lemas dan beberapa buku dia peluk. Dia terus berpikir betapa payahnya dia…_

_Hidup sendiri dan tak punya teman…_

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEHUN POV**

Sejak pertama kali memasuki sekolah ini, aku selalu memperhatikan semua murid yang ada. Mulai dari yang paling populer hingga yang paling tidak populer. Kusimpan semua data mereka dan memperhitungkan mereka akan jadi apa di masa depan. Tapi aku mengalami kegagalan dalam penelitian ini selama tahun pertamaku di sekolah. Yah, aku gagal karena aku melewatkan satu data tentang seseorang yang tingkat kepopulerannya paling rendah di sekolah. Orang cina itu…

Entah mengapa aku sebodoh ini. Terpaksa aku harus belajar dan berusaha keras agar bisa masuk kelas unggulan nomor satu di sekolah. Hingga di tahun keduaku di sekolah ini aku bisa masuk sekelas dengan orang itu. Namanya _**Lu Han**_. Penampilannya bisa dibilang sangat tidak layak untuk zaman ini. bahkan kupikir zaman ayahku lebih keren dibandingkan dengannya.

Selama sekelas dengannya, aku tak pernah bolos dari kelas. Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Hanya tinggal datanya yang kurang. Andai aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini lebih cepat. Lu Han itu benar-benar payah, dia tidak pernah mau menunjukkan dirinya sama sekali. Padahal dia selalu ranking satu dikelas maupun di sekolah. Teman-teman selalu berpikir pasti Luhan yang akan ranking satu, makanya mereka hanya melihat nama dari ranking dua kebawah. Dasar bocah memprihatinkan.

Kemarin aku mengatakan sejujurnya padanya, mengatakan kalau dia itu sangat payah. Kuhitung itu suatu pembangkit semangat agar dia tidak payah lagi. Siapa tau mulai besok luhan akan membuka diri.

Ingat, aku bukan stalker! Aku hanya ingin menjadi mempelajari filosofi pemikiran manusia. Berat sekali bukan?

_Baiklah hari ini adalah tanggal 12 April…_

_Hari ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang mengerikan. Karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunku…_

_Oh tidak, para fans ku pasti akan . . . ._

**. . . . .**

**LUHAN POV**

Kemarin sehun mengatakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan untukku. Kenapa pertama kali akau berbicara dengan orang disekitarku, malah jadi seperti ini. mungkin nasibku untuk terus jadi orang yang payah dan bodoh.

Mungkin sehun adalah orang pertama kali yang mengajakku bicara selama ada disini, tapi apa dia juga akan jadi orang yang terakhir kali mengajakku bicara. Aku lelah jadi seperti ini terus-menerus, namun kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa bersosialisasilah yang membuatku makin terpuruk. Seseorang tolong aku.

**. . . . .**

Pagi ini sama saja dengan kemarin. Burung-burung kecil masih bernyanyi denganku. Aku berjalan ke sekolah dengan tumpukan buku yang kupeluk ini.

Berjalan dengan wajah murung di koridor sekolah. Kepalaku sesekali menunduk ketika merasakan ada orang yang melirikku. Sikap ini memang sangatlah bodoh. Tapi inilah kebiasaan yang tak bisa kutinggal.

Perasaanku ada yang aneh, ini sudah jam delapan lewat. Tapi kenapa masih belum ada banyak siswa yang berseliweran disekitar sini. Terlebih lagi kaum perempuan. Laki-laki yang ada pun hanya terdapat beberapa orang yang punya nasib sama denganku. Yah, kaum terpojokkan tanpa keistimewaan tertentu.

Kenapa perasaanku makin resah. Membuatku berhenti sejenak kemudian berjalan lagi dengan ragu. Sepi sekali koridor sekolah.

Hingga tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakan ratusan orang tak jelas sedang berlari dibelakangku. Mereka mengejarku?

"**KYAAAAAAA!"**

"**SAENGIL CHUKKAEE OPPAAA!"**

"**SEHUUUNNN!"**

"**WAAAA!"**

Dan tak kurang dari waktu tiga detik seseorang yang kukenal menabrakku dari belakang.

**Brakk!**

Aku jatuh tersungkur bersamaan dengan buku-buku yang kupeluk ini. kulihat dia sedikit meringis kesakitan. Tapi untuk sepersekian detik wajahnya terlihat ketakutan dan segera ia berlari terbirit-birit entah mengapa.

Sedetik setelah itu kulihat ratusan siswi dan beberapa siswa berlari-lari mengejar sehun. Apakah itu fans sehun. Apakah hari ini sehun ulang tahun. Apakah kemarin sehun berbaik hati berbicara denganku karena hari ini ulang tahunnya.

_Aku tersenyum miris…_

"**Saengil chukkae~ sehun!"**

Dengan hati-hati aku berdiri. Melihat seragamku yang sudah kotor karena baru saja terjatuh dari koridor ke kebun. Dan aku dapat satu fakta lagi bahwa sehun benar-benar kuat. Bisa dilihat aku terlempar sejauh lima meter dari tempat aku berjalan tadi. Benar-benar sial.

Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengikuti pelajaran pertama untuk membersihkan seragamku. Hahh, bahkan kalau kucuci sekarang aku harus menunggu hingga istirahat makan siang untuk membersihkan kotornya tanah yang menempel ini.

_Baik, tujuanku sekarang adalah toilet. Toilet, toilet…_

**. . . .**

"Ommo!"

Bukan main aku terkejut ketika memasuki toilet. Terlihat sehun sedang duduk bersandar lemah di dalam. Matanya tertutup, terdapat sedikit luka memar disekitar wajahnya, seragamnya acak-acakan sekali, terlihat juga beberapa bekas lipstick di kemeja putihnya. Toilet ini berantakan sekali dengan beberapa kado-kado yang seharusnya jadi milik sehun itu.

Tak mau memperdulikannya, aku berjalan hati-hati berusaha melewatinya. Pelan-pelan tapi pasti hingga aku tepat disamping sehun. Sedikit lagi, kau bisa luhan…

**Grepp!**

**DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan ketika kurasa sebuah tangan kekar memegang erat kakiku. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan kutau bahwa ini tangan sehun. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Kau…" kudengar suaranya serak itu memanggilku. "Mau kemana?" matanya terbuka, lagi-lagi ia menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan padaku?" tanyanya. Aku terkejut ketika ia menanyakan hal itu.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Dengan sisa keberanian yang kumiliki, aku menundukkan badanku. Berusaha membopongnya.

Sepertinya ia terkejut dengan tindakanku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Terpaksa aku harus menolongnya. Setidaknya untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya dan ucapan terimakasih karena mau berbicara denganku kemarin.

**. . . .**

Selama berjalan di koridor sekolah, banyak murid yang memperhatikan kami. Aku merasa tak nyaman, dan aku merasakan aura membunuh dari mereka.

"Tak usah khawatir, mereka tidak akan membunuhmu. Kau itu sangat tidak populer. Mungkin dalam waktu semenit mereka akan melupakan wajahmu lagi…" lirih sehun seolah-olah mengerti perasaanku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Aku berjalan membopongnya menuju ruang uks. Mendudukkannya dikursi, dan lekas kucari beberapa obat-obatan untuk mengobati memarnya.

Kalian penasaran kenapa aku bisa dengan bebas berseliweran di ruang uks tanpa adanya petugas. Karena aku telah diberi tugas untuk menyimpan kunci ruang uks. Jadi, dengan kata lain aku lebih mengenal petugas uks dibandingkan para siswa di sekolah ini.

"Tssk!"

"Bertahanlah, ini akan membuat lukamu cepat mengering…" gumamku ketika melihat reaksi sehun yang sedikit kesakitan ketika kuolesi antiseptic di luka memarnya.

_Kutatap lagi wajahnya, terdapat banyak memar. Dan dia tampan . . ._

"Bagaimana bisa para fans melukai idolanya sendiri begini?" tanyaku pelan, sedikit menyindir sehun.

Sehun hanya diam. Sepertinya dia mulai tak ingin bicara padaku lagi. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku segera menyelesaikan ini. memasang plester dibekas lukanya, dan tersenyum puas karena telah selesai mengobati pasien pertamaku.

"Kau senang melihatku begini?"

"Eh?"

_Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya, apa maksudnya._

"Kau tersenyum, apa kau senang melihat banyak luka diwajahku?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Segera kubereskan beberapa obat-obatan yang sempat kukeluarkan tadi. Hitung-hitung mengalihkan pembicaraan sehun yang aneh.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, kenapa kau bisa sampai terluka begitu? Apa fans mu begitu liar kalau kau tak menerima kadomu?" tanyaku padanya.

**. . . . .**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, kenapa kau bisa sampai terluka begitu? Apa fans mu begitu liar kalau kau tak menerima kadomu?" tanya luhan.

Tanpa luhan sadari, sehun sedang tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan luhan.

"Hmm, fans adalah kelemahanku. Tidak mungkin aku menghajar mereka. Entah mengapa sepertinya fans itu lebih berbahaya daripada para gangster yang pernah kuhadapi" jawab sehun dengan senyum masih terkembang diwajahnya.

Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti, perlahan membalikkan badannya. Otaknya terus berputar, kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Dapat ia lihat, sehun tengah tersenyum dihadapaannya.

_Entah apa yang kupikirkan, tapi mengapa semakin kau makin menarikku? Sehun?_

_Entah ini boleh atau tidak…_

_Tapi, aku sangat amat sangat menginginkannya…_

"Sehun…"

Panggil luhan lirih, sehun menggumam mendengar luhan memanggilnya. Wajah luhan terlihat begitu berharap. Membuat jantung sehun berdetak tidak karuan melihat wajah memelas itu. Aneh, kenapa luhan terlihat seperti itu.

"_Sehun, kau sangat hebat…"_

"_Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin…"_

"_Tapi aku…"_

"_Sehun, maukah kau berteman denganku?"_

**Chapter 2**

**To Be Continued . . . **

**Terimakasih buat para readers yang udah ninggalin review buat fanfic ini :3. Dan buat siders juga terimakasih juga udah baca. Pada udah tau cast yang jadi Daruma-sensei sama Tang Min belum? Wkkwkk, saya sarankan untuk tau yah. Oh iya, bukannya mau protes tapi saya hanya ngerasa aneh ketika ada review "Lanjutt! Thor!" "Next!". Hahaha, saya berharap bisa di komen lebih mendalam atau dikritik juga boleh. Kalau ada saran gimana lanjutannya saya terima juga ^_^**

**Arigatou gozaimasuta! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU**

**Author : Gekikara98 / Lulu Baby 1412**

**Cast : Lu Han, Se Hun, EXO's member, Tang Min SNH48, ETC**

**Warn : Shounen-ai, Boys love, typo, etc**

**_GEKIKARA98 _**

**_Present_**

**[::****THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU****::]**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

_"Sehun, maukah kau berteman denganku?"_

Sehun termangu mendengar pernyataan luhan. Sedangkan luhan sendiri menunduk sambil menggigiti bibir kecilnya. Jari-jarinya memainkan ujung-ujung kemejanya.

"Hahahahaha!"

Luhan terkejut ketika melihat sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apa yang lucu pikirnya?

"Hmm, kupikir karena kita sekelas sudah lama kita sudah menjadi teman?" tutur sehun. Luhan tak mengerti maksud sehun.

"Hey, luhan. Kita sudah lama berteman karena kita ini kan teman sekelas? Oh, ayolah? Kau pikir kita ini di Jepang? Harus meminta izin pada orang lain untuk dijadikan teman" jelas sehun.

Luhan sedikit mengerti maksud pernyataan sehun. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Ah, biar sedikit kuberi tambahan. Bagaimana kalau kita jadi sahabat juga?" tawar sehun dengan senyumannya.

Luhan mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban. Akhirnya ia mempunyai teman atau sekarang sekaligus sahabatnya. Dia merasa senang karena ini pertama kali ia punya teman.

"Hm, baiklah. tidakkah kau mau masuk kekelas?" tawar sehun.

"Eh! Sebentar!" dengan cepat luhan mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan mengambil beberapa benda. Kamera, mini note, bolpoin.

Untuk beberapa saat luhan menuliskan beberapa kalimat dalam note nya.

"Sehun? Maukah kau berfoto denganku? Erm, sebagai tanda kalau kita ini sudah berteman?" pinta luhan. Sedangkan sehun yang dipinta sedikit terkejut, namun mengangguk dengan senyuman di detik setelahnya.

**KLIK!**

Luhan berpose dengan wajah gembira, begitu pula dengan sehun. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hasil foto keluar. Yeap, karena kamera itu sendiri adalah kamera Polaroid.

Dengan cekatan luhan menempel foto tersebut di note yang sudah ia tulisi tadi.

"Sehun, Gomawo!" luhan membungkukkan badannya dihadapan sehun. Sedangkan sehun mengacak-acak rambut luhan.

"Iya, iya. Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk kelas…" jawab sehun dengan senyuman.

Luhan berjalan dibelakang mengikuti sehun. Sedikit mengagumi teman barunya.

"Seharusnya kalau telah menjadi teman, kau berjalan disampingku?" sindir sehun. Dan dengan canggung luhan berjalan disamping sehun. Sedikit gugup, namun sensasi gugup itu ia nikmati. Menyenangkan sekali mempunyai teman. Ia sedikit mengerti perasaan bagaimana seorang gadis bisa dekat dengan orang keren. Yeap, rasanya seperti ini. Seperti luhan yang bisa dekat dan bersahabat dengan sehun.

_Aku berharap kau mau menjadi temanku terus, sehun…_

_Walaupun aku tidak tau banyak tentangmu…_

**. . . . .**

**SEHUN POV**

Luhan sudah menjadi temanku, dan sekarang tugasku adalah mengeruk informasi tentangnya. Sedikit merasa bersalah juga karena aku memanfaatkan dia sebagai bahan penelitianku.

Tapi, itu tidak benar juga. aku tidak hanya ingin mencatat datanya, aku juga ingin berteman dengannya. Cukup kesal juga kalau terus sendirian tanpa ada teman yang dekat denganmu bukan.

Walaupun sepertinya luhan sedikit kurang bisa diandalkan untuk menjadi teman. Hahaha…

Sepanjang jalan di koridor bersama luhan memang cukup aneh karena banyak yang memperhatikan kami. Ya, mungkin semua orang bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang berjalan disebelahku ini.

Merasa sedikit risih, aku menarik tangan luhan dan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. Dan aku sadar bahwa luhan sedikit terkejut ketika kutarik tangannya. Mungkin ini pertama kali ia merasakan ditarik oleh temannya. Hahaha, lihatlah wajah bodohnya itu. Tampak konyol dan kebingungan.

_Tapi, mengapa dia itu sangat lucu. . . ._

**. . . . .**

**AUTHOR POV**

Sementara sehun dan luhan berjalan bersama atau tepatnya luhan ditarik oleh sehun, tampak dari kejauhan sekumpulan berandal sekolah sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Lihat itu, sudah kuduga si pengecut itu keluar dari grup karena dia adalah gay…" suara besar chanyeol menggema diantara kumpulan berandal itu.

"Haha, tapi aku tak habis pikir. Apakah selera sehun adalah tipe semacam sampah itu?" sindir kai dengan senyum meremehkannya.

"Mau mengerjainya?" tanya chen sambil terus menatap kearah sehun luhan berjalan.

"Tidak, jangan mau berbuat bodoh hanya untuk sampah seperti mereka. Ayo…" dan suara besar kris mengakhiri pembicaraan itu, mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat tongkrongannya. Terlihat suho memperbaiki kacamatanya, ia berjalan di tempat paling belakang.

**. . . .**

Semenjak resmi bersahabat, luhan terus saja berada disamping sehun. Jam istirahat makan siang mereka istirahat bersama diatap sekolah. Terkadang luhan membawakan bekal makan siang untuk mereka makan bersama.

Luhan begitu mahir memasak, itu disebabkan karena dia sendiri bekerja paruh waktu di restoran. Tak lupa juga, keluarga luhan dulu adalah seorang pengelola restoran seafood terkenal di cina. Tentu saja luhan memiliki bekal bakat memasak secara otomatis. Beruntungnya dengan ini sehun dapat mengetahui lagi beberapa hal tentang luhan.

Tentang apa makanan kesukaan luhan, apa makanan yang tidak luhan sukai. Sehun terus mendengarkan semua curahan hati luhan. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat luhan semangat bercerita.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Lu?" tanya sehun ketika luhan sudah selesai bercerita.

**Deg!**

Rasanya sakit hati luhan ketika sehun menanyakan tentang keluarganya yang berantakan. Disisi lain ia merasa kaget karena sehun memanggilnya **_'Lu'_**. Sebenarnya sehun salah besar jika ia memanggil luhan dengan panggilan **_'Lu'_**. Orang cina tidak memakai bagian nama setelah marga. Jadi, sebenarnya luhan harusnya dipanggil **_'Hanhan'_**. Sedikit aneh luhan mendengar panggilan untuknya. Membuat luhan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Lu? Luhan?" sehun sedikit mengguncang lengan luhan. Hingga luhan kembali sadar, ia sedikit tersenyum hambar.

"Kenapa? apa ada masalah dengan pertanyaanku?" tanya sehun khawatir.

"Tidak, hanya saja… semuanya terlalu rumit untuk aku ceritakan. Sehun-ah…" gumam luhan. Sehun tersenyum lembut, kemudian ia usap punggung luhan. Luhan membalas senyum sehun.

"Hehe, kalau begitu kita sama. Luhan…" tutur sehun, luha mengekerutkan dahinya. Apa maksud sehun, mereka bernasib sama.

"Iya. Keluarga berantakan. Mereka sama sekali tak memperhatikanku. Kakakku pergi ke luar negeri untuk bekerja. Tiap bulan aku selalu dikirim uang dengan ayah dan ibu. Hahh, mereka bekerja terus-menerus tanpa henti…" luhan tertegun mendengar pernyataan sehun. Sehun ditinggal oleh keluarganya, sedangkan dirinya meninggalkan keluarganya. Ini tidak sama baginya. Luhan pikir, sehun lebih menyedihkan darinya.

"Hey, luhan. Kapan-kapan kau datanglah ke apartemenku! Aku sangat kesepian disana. Dan kelak aku juga pasti main ke tempatmu. Yah?" tanya sehun memecah keheningan.

Luhan mengangguk semangat. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar. _Beginikah rasanya mempunyai teman. Ada yang bisa ia ajak bicara dan bercerita._

**. . . . .**

Besok adalah hari minggu, dua hari yang lalu luhan dan sehun telah merencanakan sesuatu untuk hari esok. Mereka berdua akan melakukan pesta kecil bersama dirumah luhan. Ini berarti akan jadi pertama kalinya sehun datang kerumah luhan. Sebelumnya luhan sedikit menolak karena rumahnya sederhana, takut sehun akan kecewa. Tapi karena sehun terus memaksa, akhirnya luhan menyetujuinya.

Ingin memberi kejutan, sehun diam-diam berjalan malam ini. Yah, tepatnya malam minggu ini. Dengan membawa tas ranselnya, sehun berjalan melewati jalanan yang cukup ramai. Ia juga sempat melewati pasar. Sehun tersenyum ketika melewati restoran tempat luhan biasa bekerja. Mungkinkah luhan masih belum selesai bekerja. Apakah ia harus mampir ke tempat luhan bekerja lebih dulu. Tapi, ini sudah jam Sembilan. Dan luhan bilang shift kerjanya hanya sampai jam delapan tiga puluh saja, ini berarti luhan sudah pulang. Baik, kalau begitu sekarang ia hanya perlu melewati restoran itu saja.

Saat hampir sampai, sehun tak sengaja melihat kedai yang menjual minuman kesukaannya. Ia membeli dua gelas, tentu saja satunya untuk luhan. Ia kembali berjalan hingga dapat ia lihat rumah yang cocok sekali dengan ciri-ciri rumah luhan. Ia lebih yakin ketika melihat nomor rumah luhan, nomor 20 blok A.

"Ckck, bodoh. Aku tidak sama sekali terpengaruh bagaimana bentuk rumahmu. Kupikir, ini tidak buruk. Hanya ukurannya saja yang memang minimalis. Persis sekali dengan orangnya yang mungil dan minimalis" gumam sehun pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati rumah luhan. Hendak memencet bel didepan pintu masuk.

**. . . . .**

"Hahh, sial. Gara-gara buru-buru pergi ke restoran aku sampai lupa mencuci pakaianku. Ahh, ini banyak sekali"

"Ohh, ya tuhan. Ini sudah jam sembilan dan aku belum makan malam. Malah harus menyelesaikan cucianku ini!"

"Ah, sial! Sial!"

Seorang pemuda terus mengumpat kesal sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Wajahnya terus ditekuk kesal. Bibirnya manyun. Peluhnya menetes dari sekitar pelipisnya. Lalu poninya sudah diikat seperti apel. Penampilannya sedikit aneh. Hanya mengenakan boxer berpola rusa dan kaos dalam putih tipis. Karena keringatnya itu membuat kaos yang dikenakannya transparan, menampakkan tubuhnya.

**_TING TONG!_**

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Pemuda itu terkejut, dengan tergesa-gesa ia membersihkan busa sabun di tangannya dan berlari menuju pintu luar.

Pemuda itu mengelap-elap tangan basahnya dikaosnya. Tak peduli dengan penampilannya saat ini, pemuda itu segera membukakan pintu. Melihat siapa yang telah menekan bel rumahnya malam-malam begini.

**_CKLEK~_**

"Annyeong! Xiao . . . Lu." Sehun menganga melihat penampilan luhan saat ini. Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Memperhatikan luhan dari atas kebawah dan juga sebaliknya, dari bawah keatas.

Luhan hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"O-Oh? Sehun!" luhan terkejut bukan main ketika ia sadar bahwa sehun yang berdiri dihadapannya sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Oh, eh. Luhan, hai…" sehun menelan ludahnya kemudian sadar diri dan tempat.

"Ehm, masuklah?" tawar luhan. Ia segera menuntun sehun masuk dan tak lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Basa-basi, sehun pura-pura melihat-lihat isi rumah luhan. Sebenarnya yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah penampilan luhan. Terlihat sangat berbeda dari waktu disekolah.

Saat ini luhan sedang mandi. Yah, cuciannya sudah ia selesaikan sebelumnya. Sedangkan sehun, hanya duduk diam di sofa kamar luhan. Pandangannya berlawanan dengan kamar mandi. Sedari tadi ia gugup mendengar suara air didalam kamar mandi yang ada luhan nya. Pikirannya campur aduk antara luhan dan sesuatu yang lain. Namun dalam sekejap sehun menghilangkan perasaannya. Dan dengan santai ia membaca buku yang ada di meja belajar luhan.

**_CKLEK~_**

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Benar saja, saat ini luhan telah selesai mandi. Ia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Sehun tetap diam karena dia tak mau ambil resiko untuk menoleh kearah luhan sekarang.

_Apa yang sedang luhan lakukan sekarang? Apa dia sedang memakai bajunya? Apa dia masih belum berpakaian? Apa aku harus menoleh sekarang? Bagaimana kalau dia sedang telanjang saat ini? Tidak! Aku tidak secabul itu! Aku tidak mau dibilang cabul atau mesum karena berani melihatnya telanjang! Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang kau pikirkan, oh sehun!_

"Sepertinya kau asyik sekali dengan bukuku?"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki luhan mendekat. Sehun bernafas lega, luhan mendekat artinya luhan sudah mengenakan pakaiannya.

**Sret!**

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan luhan sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau baca?" tanya luhan. Sehun tak bergeming, wajahnya tampak dingin.

"Tidak tau, aku hanya membaca sinopsis bukunya." Jawab sehun. Dan itu memang benar adanya, sehun memang hanya membaca sinopsis buku-buku luhan.

"Emm, kau tertarik untuk membuat resensinya?" luhan duduk diranjangnya, kemudian meraih bantal untuk dipeluknya.

Sehun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan luhan barusan. Luhan mengangguk paham.

Beberapa saat suasana kamar itu kembali sepi. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga…

**_Kruuuuk~~_**

Perut luhan berbunyi, ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Lupa belum memasak untuk makan malamnya. Sehun tersenyum geli mendengar suara perut luhan yang terdengar seluruh sudut kamar.

"Hehe, sehun. Aku lupa belum makan malam, aku akan memasak dulu. Sekalian kau juga ikut makan? Yah?" tawar luhan, sehun mengangguk dengan senyumannya.

_Apa dia bisa memasak? Awas saja kalau masakannya tidak enak. Ah, tapi kalau dilihat dari penampilan dan gayanya dia bisa memasak dengan baik. Benar juga, lagi pula ia tinggal sendiri. Pasti bisa memasak! _

_Kenapa ia lama sekali? Ini sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggu. Apa dia menghancurkan dapurnya? Atau dia terlalu asyik memasak hingga lupa bahwa hanya akan ada dua orang yang makan?_

_Rumahnya kecil, tapi bertingkat dan cukup bersih. Sebentar? Ini rumah atau tempat dia mengontrak? Hey? Apa dia semiskin ini? ckck, sudah cupu miskin juga. Kasian betul nasib bocah ini._

_Luhan lama sekali kau memasak? Ah, lebih baik kususul saja dia kedapur!_

Tercium aroma sedap dari arah dapur. Sehun menutup matanya saat menikmati bau masakan luhan. Dia berjalan lebih cepat menuju dapur.

"Lu… Luhan?"

"Ne?"

Luhan menoleh ketika sehun memanggilnya, masakannya telah siap dan sekarang ia sedang asyik menata makanan di meja. Sehun mendekat tanpa menjawab sautan luhan. Matanya tertuju kearah meja atau lebih tepatnya makanan luhan. Mulut sehun ternganga ketika melihat makanan yang luhan buat. Melihat ekspresi sehun, luhan sedikit cemas apa sehun tidak menyukai masakannya.

"A-apa, ini terlihat tidak enak?" tanya luhan dengan harap sehun tidak berpikiran demikian.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan luhan, sehun menarik kursi dan duduk dengan nyamannya. Namun matanya tidak pernah lepas dari meja dan makanan. Pasrah, akhirnya luhan duduk tepat dihadapan sehun. Luhan cemas sehun tidak menyukai masakannya. '_Bagaimana kalau sehun tidak mau berteman denganku lagi karena masakanku tidak enak?'_pikir luhan.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia mendongak lalu menatap luhan sambil tersenyum. Luhan membalas senyum sehun dengan senyuman canggung seolah-olah berkata _'hanya ini yang bisa kumasak'_.

"Sekarang aku tau mengapa China dianggap sebagai negara yang paling hebat dalam masakan. Kau membuktikannya, Luhan!"

Luhan terkejut bukan main mendengar ucapan sehun, apa ini termasuk pujian pikirnya? Dia hanya nyengir dan tertawa canggung melihat ekspresi sehun selanjutnya.

"Hmm, apa kita sudah bisa makan sekarang? Aku jadi sangat lapar menunggu begini! Hehehe?" tanya sehun dengan cengiran bodohnya, luhan mengangguk lucu.

"Nah, selamat makan!" teriak sehun setelah mengakhiri doanya sebelum makan.

Melihat sehun makan begitu lahap, luhan tersenyum.

"Berapa lama kau tidak makan tuan Oh?" tanya luhan sambil mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Kau mengejekku, hmm? Masakanmu enak sekali. Sudah lama aku selalu makan delivery dan itu sangat menyiksa karena semua menunya telah aku coba!"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban sehun. Lucu sekali bukan? Sehun benar-benar bodoh. Bukankah ada banyak restoran diluar sana, makan tidak harus delivery bukan?

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kau mampirlah ke restoran tempat aku kerja? Tiap bulan kami pasti ada pembaruan menu" ucap luhan sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Entah mengapa ia senang melihat sehun makan dengan lahapnya.

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan aku mampir kesana. Menu berganti tiap bulan? Biar aku tebak? Menu lama yang sudah jarang dipesan akan di drop, lalu menu baru akan selalu dibuat bukan?" tebak sehun menunjuk luhan dengan sumpitnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya luhan tak percaya, tebakan sehun benar.

"_Aeeyy~_ jangan kau pikir aku ini bad boy tak berguna. Sedikit sedikit aku juga harus mulai belajar hal macam itu. Yah sekedar ilmu bisnis tingkat rendah macam itulah yang aku pelajari" jelas sehun. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka makan dan terus berbincang. Luhan juga telah menyediakan makanan penutup yang sengaja ia bawa dari restoran karena kelebihan stocknya.

**. . . . .**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Setelah makan malam, menonton film, kini saatnya tidur. Namun sehun dan luhan belum juga tidur. Mereka tidur satu ranjang, untung saja cukup muat untuk ditempati mereka berdua. Tapi tentu saja mereka berdekatan, hanya sebuah guling yang menjadi pembatas.

"Xiao Lu…" panggil sehun pelan.

"Hmm?" luhan hanya menjawab dengan gumamannya.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin berteman denganmu…" ungkap sehun. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, dia menolah kearah sehun. Sehun pun ikut menoleh kearah luhan, ia tersenyum melihat reaksi luhan. Reaksi yang seolah-olah mengartikan 'apa maksudmu?'. Sehun menatap langit-langit kamar luhan dan menarik nafas untuk memulai ceritanya.

"Aku mengamati semua siswa di sekolah kita. Mencatat dan mengumpulkan semua informasi tentang mereka. Aku berpikir bahwa aku ini akan menjadi mata-mata yang hebat dengan hobi gilaku ini. haha…" jelas sehun, luhan hanya diam namun terus menatap sehun penuh pertanyaan. Berharap lebih banyak lagi yang sehun jelaskan.

"Tapi, aku melupakan seorang siswa. Yaitu kau. Aku sangat frustasi karena kau itu sulit untuk diselidiki. Kau begitu tertutup dan selalu menyendiri. Awalnya aku hanya ingin mencari informasi tentangmu untuk melengkapi seluruh informasi siswa sekolah. Namun entah kenapa setelah berkenalan denganmu, kurasa hanya mengetahui informasi tentangmu saja itu tidak cukup. Aku ingin kau menjadi teman, sahabatku…" luhan tertegun mendengar perkataan sehun. Awalnya ia terkejut, namun segera ia tersenyum mendengar kalimat terakhir sehun.

"Aku senang ketika kau berkata ingin menjadi temanku. Kau itu lucu, luhan… luhan?" merasa luhan tak bicara sama sekali sejak tadi, sehun menoleh dan medapati luhan telah tertidur pulas. Nafasnya teratur terlihat lucu.

"Ckck, dasar. Aku bercerita dia malah tidur! Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku juga tidur!"

Daripada harus berbicara sendirian terus, terpaksa sehun menyusul luhan untuk tidur. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, beberapa kemudian sehun sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya…

_Tidur bersama seorang 'teman' memang sangat nyaman . . ._

_Ini adalah malam pertamaku tidur dengannya, dan ini terasa sangat hangat. Aku menyukainya…_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 3**

**TBC**

**[::****THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU****::]**

**Yehett~ chapter 3 selesai! ^_^**

**Bagaimana menurut readers sekalian? Sesuai permintaan chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya bukan dan juga udah ditambahin hunhan moment'nya biarpun belon terlalu romantis-romantisan! Wkwkk…**

**Gomen kalo ada typo, karena kalo lagi ngomong aja authornya juga sering typo. Maka tolong dimaapin kalau ada typo yang berkeliaran di ini epep X3**

**Sebelumnya ada yang tanya kan alasan sehun deketin luhan karena data yang kurang lengkap itu belum saatnya author menjelaskan intinya ^_^ jadi silahkan ikutin ff ini yah jika ingin tau jawabannya, karena alasan sebenarnya author simpan di beberapa chapter depan. hahahay!**

**Dan lagi, masalah sudut pandang emang gaya author menulis begini gak bisa dirubah dan digugat lagi…**

**Luhan dibikin cantek? Tunggu, karena itu ada saatnya. Kalau keburu dibikin cantek malah-malah Tangmin jadi nggak laku karena cantikan luhan nya xD**

**Buat review yang lain terimakasih udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan ketikkan saja di kotak review, insyaallah saya jawab pada chapter sebelumnya… :D**

**oKAI! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Makin banyak review makin cepat juga update! xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU**

**Author : Gekikara98**

**Cast : Lu Han, Se Hun, EXO's member, Tang Min SNH48, ETC**

**Warn : Shounen-ai, Boys love, typo, etc**

**[::****THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU****::]**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tidur bersama seorang 'teman' memang sangat nyaman . . ._

_Ini adalah malam pertamaku tidur dengannya, dan ini terasa sangat hangat. Aku menyukainya…_

**AUTHOR POV**

Suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari sebuah kamar yang tidak begitu luas. Suasana kamar yang sedikit remang karena hari masih pagi begitu damai. Dua orang pemuda tengah tidur dengan lelapnya, mungkin karena keduanya merasakan kehangatan yang tersalurkan dari tubuh masing-masing. Sosok yang bertubuh lebih tinggi menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal nagi sosok pemuda yang lebih kecil. Keduanya saling berpelukan, sangatlah hangat…

Sampai sebuah pegerakan halus sosok yang lebih kecil membuat sosok tinggi itu perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Keduanya berkedip-kecip lucu beberapa kali…

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Sadar bahwa tidur dengan posisi yang tidak seharusnya, sehun dan luhan segera menjauhkan diri masing-masing. Keduanya sama-sama menunjukkan ekspresi canggung sekaligus terkejut.

"Ehm, hahaa… sebaiknya aku cuci muka dulu, sehun!" tak ingin berlama-lama dengan suasana awkward, luhan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya. _'T-tadi, itu kenapa bisa terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa saling… Kyaa! Kenapa wajahku memerah!'_ luhan memekik dalam hati kala mencuci wajahnya.

Sedangkan sehun terdiam di ranjang luhan, memikirkan hal yang sama dengan luhan.

_Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa?! Aisshh, sial! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya OH SEHUN! Bagaimana kalau luhan marah? Hah! Bisa bisa kami tidak bisa berteman baik lagi!_

Selesai mencuci muka sekaligus menetralkan detak jantungnya, luhan keluar dari kamar mandi. Kali ini sehun telah duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan raut wajah yang datar. Tapi berubah penuh senyum ketika melihat luhan selesai mencuci muka.

"Xiao Lu, karena ini adalah hari minggu dan kebetulan masih sangat pagi, bagaimana kalau kita lari pagi?" tawar sehun, sedikit memecah suasana canggung mereka.

"Ee- bukan ide buruk, baiklah! sekarang kau cuci muka dulu!" luhan tersenyum dan menyetujui tawaran sehun. Setidaknya dengan begini mereka bisa bebas dari suasana canggung lagi.

**. . . .**

Selesai mencuci muka, sehun bergegas memakai celana olahraga yang telaha luhan siapkan. Sedikit kependekan memang untuk sehun pakai dan jangan lupakan ukurannya yang juga sedikit kecil. Tapi sehun tidak bisa menolak karena dia sendiri tidak membawa celana olahraga ke rumah luhan. Untuk sepatu untungnya sehun memang sudah memakai sepatu kets sebelumnya jadi setidaknya dia tidak akan kesulitan berlari karena memakai sepatu luhan yang ukurannya lebih kecil.

Setelah bersiap-siap akhirnya mereka berdua memulai lari pagi mereka. Tidak begitu terburu-buru juga karena ini masih pukul enam pagi. Mengelilingi komplek perumahan sambil berbincang-bincang lagi. Luhan banyak menceritakan tentang tetangganya. Mulai dari tentangga terbaik hingga yang tergalak. Sehun tertawa ketika mengetahui bahwa tetangga tergalak luhan adalah Daruma-sensei sendiri. Ternyata Daruma-sensei tidak hanya galak di sekolah, tapi juga dirumahnya.

"Tapi sebenarnya dia baik sehun-ah…" luhan menghentikan langkahnya ketika hampir sampai di taman kota.

"Maksudmu?" sehun meloncat-loncatkan tubuhnya dan mulai melakukan peregangan.

"Eum iya, dia tidak pelit. Bahkan dia sering mengantarkan buah-buahan untukku dari kebun belakang di rumahnya. Kau tau, dia hanya benci dan marah pada anak-anak yang mencurinya tanpa izin lebih dulu…" jelas luhan sambil memulai peregangan seperti yang sehun lakukan.

Mendengar penjelasan luhan, sehun jadi mengerti kenapa Daruma-sensei begitu marah ketika dia dan gengnya dulu mencoba mencuri buah di kebun sensei galak itu.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali aku akan datang ke rumahnya untuk meminta maaf karena dulu pernah mencuri buah dirumahnya. Padahal aku sudah tidak setuju dengan ide gila Chanyeol itu, tapi dengan bodohnya Kris malah menyetujuinya…" sesal sehun karena perbuatannya di masa lalu yang sangat amat bodoh. Luhan tersenyum mendengar penyesalan sehun. Mereka berdua kembali berlari kecil menuju taman. Mencari bangku untuk duduk beristirahat. Kini rasa haus mendera kerongkongan keduanya. Luhan mengusap-usap keringatnya lucu.

"Apa kau haus?" tanya sehun melihat ekspresi kehausan luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Waa! Ada bubble tea!" luhan menunjuk sebuah mobil sekaligus kios penjual bubble tea yang tengah berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang melihat ada penjual minuman kesukaannya. Sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah ketika menyadari luhan telah berlari menuju mobil atau tepatnya kios bubble tea yang dilihatnya.

"Luhan tunggu!" teriak sehun dan dalam sekejap ia telah berlari mengejar luhan.

**. . . .**

Setelah berlari-larian mengejar mobil bubble tea, akhirnya kini sehun dan luhan bisa menikmati minuman kesukaan keduanya. Mereka menikmati bubble tea sambil berjalan pulang kerumah luhan tentunya.

"Apa bubble tea itu minuman kesukaanmu?" tanya sehun antusias, beruntung kalau dia mempunyai teman yang juga suka bubble tea.

"Eumm, aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi aku juga suka cappuccino, cola, dan juga es krim!" jawab luhan kemudian menyesap lagi minuman berisi bubble bubble kenyal itu.

"Lalu mana yang paling kau sukai?" tiba-tiba sehun berhenti. Menatap luhan dengan sorot mata berharap. Hal ini membuat luhan juga menghentikan langkahnya, menatap sehun dengan tatapan aneh. Luhan sedikit berpikir dan setelah menemukan jawabannya ia tersenyum simpul.

"Kupikir Bubble Tea ada favoritku!"

Mendengar jawaban mantap dari luhan, sehun tersenyum senang. Dan keduanya kini masuk ke rumah luhan. Tentu saja karena dari tadi sebenarnya mereka sudah berhenti tepat didepan rumah luhan, hanya tinggal memasukinya saja.

Hari minggu ini mereka habiskan berdua seharian di rumah luhan. Dimulai dari lari pagi bersama, minum bubble tea bersama, memasak bersamanya yang tentu pasti sehun hanya membuat kekacauan, pergi bermain ke game center hingga sore hari, dan malamnya makan bersama.

Saat ini keduanya sedang belajar bersama. Luhan dengan sangat telaten mengajari sehun pelajaran untuk besok. Tapi sehun selalu mengeluh malas dan tidak bisa. Membuat luhan sedikit kewalahan, untungnya ia sangat sabar.

Luhan sadar bahwa sebaik apapun sehun padanya tetap saja sehun termasuk mantan anggota berandalan sekolah, sebab itu dia tidak mungkin bersikap kasar pada sehun. Terkadang luhan berpikir bagaimana bisa ia begitu dekat dengan sehun yang terkenal paling dingin diantara anggota lainnya. Tapi sudahlah, toh sekarang luhan tau bahwa sehun tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan dulu.

**. . . .**

**LUHAN POV**

Ini sudah hampir sebulan lebih aku berteman dengan sehun. Makin hari kami makin akrab saja. Aku sudah cerita banyak hal padanya, begitu pula dengan sebaliknya. Kami sering bermain ke game center bersama. Yang paling aku sukai adalah permainan dance. Ternyata sehun sangat jago menari dan dia bilang juga sudah senang dengan dance sejak kecil. Jadi bertambah lagi satu hal yang sama-sama sukai.

Selain game center kami juga sering pergi ke karaoke. Sehun terus memujiku dan dia bilang suaraku sangat bagus, dia bahkan memaksaku untuk mengikuti trainee dan menjadi artis. Sehun bilang aku sudah punya modal suara dan dance, tapi aku selalu menolak karena aku punya penampilan yang buruk.

Dan tiga hari yang lalu aku baru saja menginap di apartemen sehun. Sungguh apartemen yang sangat bagus! Tapi sayangnya itu kotor sekali, sehun tidak pernah membersihkan apartemennya dengan benar. Jadi terpaksa aku menginap sekaligus bersih-bersih disana. Menjengkelkan sekali…

_Tapi aku menyukainya…_

Saat ini aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingatnya. Mulai menaiki anak tangga dan langsung disambut oleh tatapan seram dari anggota berandal sekolah kami. Kris terus menatapku ketika berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Dasar gila, sepuluh menit lagi bel jam pelajaran pertama akan berbunyi dia masih sempat dengan enaknya meninggalkan kelas.

Entah kenapa aku terus menunduk ketika berhadapan dengan dia. Terus aku menunduk hingga menemukan sehun tersenyum bodoh kearahku dari dalam kelas. Melihat ia tersenyum membuatku ikut tersenyum. _Anak itu kadang begitu dingin, kasar, cuek, suka seenaknya, tapi terkadang begitu baik_. Dia duduk tepat dibangkuku. Serindu itukah padaku sampai-sampai duduk di kursiku? Padahal dulu ia duduk didepan sudut ruangan dekat pintu. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, meletakkan tasku dibangkunya biasa duduk -disebelahku- kemudian aku duduk.

"Kau begitu merindukanku sampai kau duduk di kursiku?" tanyaku padanya.

"Bodoh, kau datang sedikit siang hari ini!" kenapa dia mengalihkan pembicaraan kami.

"Iya, semalam aku lembur sampai tengah malam karena ada yang menyewa restoran untuk pesta pertunangan…" jelasku padanya. Benar, hingga kini aku masih mengantuk karena kerjaan lemburku. Untung saja aku dapat gaji tambahan untuk ini.

"Siapa yang bertunangan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku memutar bola mataku malas, kenapa anak ini begitu bodoh.

"Mana aku tau? aku kan seorang koki? Jadi kerjaku hanya di dapur. Lagi pula aku tidak mau melewatkan pekerjaanku hanya untuk melihat siapa yang bertunangan!" kulihat ia mulai membuka bibirnya untuk menjawabku lagi.

"Tidak. Hanya saja seluruh siswa tengah membicarakan tentang pertunangan Tang Min dengan Kris…"

**Deg!**

Mendengar penjelasan sehun barusan aku sedikit shock. Tangmin? Kris? Bertunangan?

_Tidak…_

_Itu tidak boleh terjadi…_

Aku terdiam, tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Seketika pikiranku membuyar kemana-mana. Rentetan pertanyaan terus tercipta kala aku memikirkan pertunangan dua orang itu. Kenapa harus dengan Kris?

_Aku terus melamun . . ._

"Luhan? Luhan!" bentakan sehun barusan menyadarkanku. Ia menatapku khawatir. Menanyakan keadaanku dan sebagainya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas seluruh pertanyaannya. Tapi aku yakin dia mengertikan bahwa aku seperti ini karena mengantuk. Yah, benar…

**. . . . .**

**AUTHOR POV**

Keesokan harinya perasaan luhan kembali membaik. Dia berpikiran bahwa dia hanya mengagumi seorang tangmin, tidak lebih. Maka dari itu luhan tetap tenang. Berpikir positif dan hanya akan menjadi pengagum rahasia tangmin saja. _Cukup…_

Pagi ini wajahnya begitu ceria karena kemarin sepulang sekolah, dia dan sehun jalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan kota. Bermain-main seperti biasa bersama sehun…

Entah kenapa hatinya merasa senang jika ia_ bersama sehun…_

Hari ini dia juga hanya terus berpikir tentang sehun. _Berpikir tentang sehun pasti akan membuatnya tersenyum…_

Pelajaran dimulai dan kini pelajaran fisika, pelajaran yang paling sehun benci. Sehun bilang terlalu banyak rumus yang digunakan hanya untuk mengerjakan satu soal.

"OH SEHUN! MAJU KE DEPAN! KERJAKAN SOAL NOMOR 4!" teriak Lee seonsangnim. Ketahuilah bahwa dia adalah guru tergalak kedua setelah Daruma-sensei.

Sehun yang sedang memakai earphone dengan santainya melepas earphone yang dia pakai. Maju dengan santainya dengan _**'poker face'**_ miliknya. Sejenak ia menatap dingin kearah Lee seonsangnim kemudian mengambil marker putih di meja guru.

Menulis atau lebih tepatnya menggambar simbol dan rumus dengan angka tak jelas pada _green board_ tak berdosa dihadapannya. Tentu saja ini membuktikan bahwa sehun sama sekali tidak tau mengenai pelajaran ini.

Sedangkan Luhan menatap khawatir kearah sehun yang kini tengah dipelototi sang guru.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? OH SEHUN!" bentak Lee seonsangnim. Namun ekspresi sehun tetap saja dingin, ia memberikan marker yang dipegangnya ke tangan lee seonsangnim.

"Seonsangnim, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini. lebih baik kau memberiku hukuman saja…" sehun tersenyum bodoh lalu memakai lagi earphone nya.

"DASAR MURID NAKAL! BERDIRI DI KORIDOR KELAS DAN ANGKAT BUKU-BUKU INI BERSAMA KURSI DUDUKMU DENGAN KEDUA TANGANMU!"

Dengan malas sehun membawa tumpukan buku-buku tebal itu, kemudian berjalan ke mejanya mengambil kursinya. Sekilas Sehun tersenyum kecut melihat luhan menatapnya. Dia berjalan lagi keluar kelas dengan membawa kursi dan buku-buku yang jumlahnya belasan itu. Dan selain itu jangan lupakan ketebalan buku yang jumlah halamannya saja tidak kurang dari lima ratus.

Lee seongsangnim mendengus kesal melihat kesantaian sehun. Dia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya kemudian memperhatikan satu-persatu murid tak berdaya dihadapannya dengan tatapan mematikan.

"DAN SEKARANG, SIAPA LAGI YANG TIDAK BISA MENYELESAIKAN SOAL NOMOR LIMA HAHH? CEPAT KELUAR DAN LAKUKAN APA YANG SEPERTI OH SEHUN LAKUKAN!"

Luhan mengangkat tangannya, ini artinya ia juga tidak bisa mengerjakan soal itukah?

Tidak, luhan bisa mengerjakannya dan itu seharusnya bisa ia kerjakan dengan mudah. Tapi dipikirannya ia hanya ingin bersama sehun dan mendapat hukuman yang sama dengan sahabatnya. Sahabat yang entah mengapa membuat luhan mengartikan hal lain dari hubungan kedekatan mereka.

"IYA KAU YANG DIBELAKANG! KELUAR SANA DAN LAKUKAN HAL YANG SAMA DENGAN OH SEHUN!"

"Ye seonsangnim…"

Melihat tubuh kecil luhan yang terkesan sangat lemah itu, Lee seonsangnim mengurangi beban hukuman untuk luhan. Luhan hanya disuruh mengangkat buku-buku tebalnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga luhan membawa buku-buku yang jumlahnya lebih sedikit dari sehun tadi. Ia keluar dan tersenyum melihat sehun. Sehun mengernyit heran melihat luhan berjalan kesampingnya dan mulai mengangkat semua buku-buku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ap-…"

"Jangan salah sangka. Aku ini tidak sebodoh dirimu. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu…"

Sebelum sehun bertanya, luhan sudah menjawab lebih dulu…

"Apa katamu?" nada suara sehun tinggi, sepertinya ia kesal dengan perkataan luhan. Luhan hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

_Sepuluh menit berlalu…_

Luhan sudah mulai berkeringat dan tidak kuat dengan posisinya sekarang. Buku-buku itu sangat berat dan ia yakin sudah tidak mampu menjalani hukuman ini.

Badannya mulai bergetar, sepertinya semenit lagi luhan sudah tidak mampu untuk mengangkat buku-buku itu.

Sehun melirik luhan kemudian terkekeh kecil melihat keadaan luhan yang terlihat payah sekali. Lemah…

Melihat luhan seperti tidak kuat lagi, sehun menurunkan kursi dan buku-buku ditangannya. Kemudian mengambil buku-buku yang luhan angkat. Luhan terkejut melihat tindakan sehun.

"Luhan, kau itu yang bodoh. Ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

Tiba-tiba sehun menarik tangan luhan dan pergi meninggalkan buku-buku itu di koridor kelas. Sepertinya mereka akan menuju atap sekolah. Luhan yang terkejut hanya diam melihat tindakan sehun yang terus menariknya. Tangan sehun kasar sekali menggenggam erat tangannya.

Lama berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di atap sekolah…

**. . . . .**

"APA?!"

"Sstt! Jangan teriak begitu bodoh!"

"Tt-tapi sehun? Aku tidak bisa berkelahi!"

"Siapa menyuruhmu berkelahi? Aku hanya ingin membuatmu menjadi namja yang kuat! Luhan kau tau kau itu lemah? dulu saat lari kau begitu lamban, kemarin mengangkat buku sedikit begitu sepuluh menit saja kau sudah tidak kuat?"

"Tapi sehun… aku tidak yakin bisa…"

Setelah memikirkan kelemahan-kelemahan luhan, sehun berniat untuk mengajari luhan sedikit bela diri yang malah dianggap perkelahian oleh luhan. Dia bisa gila kalau luhan terus saja selemah itu. Bagaimana kalau luhan jadi korban bully dan sehun tidak bisa menyelamatkannya? _Sehun terus mengkhawatirkan luhan._

"Bukankah sudah dibuat perjanjian? Kau harus menginap di apartemenku paling tidak sekali dalam tiga hari untuk memberiku les private? Dan sebagai balasan, kau akan kuajari untuk bela diri? Agar kau tidak lemah lagi dan aku tidak lagi bodoh?"

"_Kau mau kan luhan?"_ bujuk sehun lagi.

Luhan terlihat berpikir keras…

"Aku akan menyediakan banyak bubble tea dan apapun yang kau mau!"

"Baiklah aku terima perjanjian ini!" mendengar penawaran sehun, tanpa pikir panjang lagi luhan menyetujui dan menjabat tangan sehun.

"Dasar kau!"

"Hehehe…"

_Keduanya terkekeh, mulai sekarang selain sebagai sahabat mereka memiliki perjanjian yang pastinya membuat keduanya semakin dekat…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**TBC**

**[::****THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU****::]**

**UooKAI!**

**Akhirnya selesai juga inih chapter. Sesuai janji di chapter ini hunhan makin saya dekatkan dengan adanya acara menginap-menginap dan bla bla bla lainnya. Maaf karena di chapter ini masih belum author jelasin mengenai 'mengapa' dan 'mengapa' lainnya. Mulai chapter depan author akan mengungkapkan satu persatu hal-hal penting di fanfic ini…**

**Sebelumnya terimakasih buat readers yang udah kasih review di chapter kemarin. Jika ada saran bagaimana cerita ini selanjutnya silahkan ketikkan di review saja…**

**Buat yang penasaran, silahkan ikutin fanfic ini terus karena sebenarnya konflik sebenarnya masih cukup jauh ^_^**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan minna-san! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU**

**Author : Gekikara98**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Little hurt**

**Cast : Lu Han, Se Hun, EXO's member, Tang Min SNH48, ETC**

**Warn : Shounen-ai, Boys love, typo, etc**

**Summary : **_**"Lu Han adalah murid paling tidak dikenal disekolahnya, namun nasibnya berubah Ketika ia bertemu dengan murid paling bad boy disekolah. Oh Se Hun"**_

_Keduanya terkekeh, mulai sekarang selain sebagai sahabat mereka memiliki perjanjian yang pastinya membuat keduanya semakin dekat…_

**.**

**.**

**[::****THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU****::]**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Mulai hari ini perjanjian sehun dan luhan telah dibuat bahkan diterapkan. Sesuai janji luhan selalu menginap tiga kali dalam seminggu di apartemen sehun. Tapi luhan selalu mengeluh karena tiap dia datang ke apartemen sehun, tempat itu selalu kotor. Jadi dengan amat sangat terpaksa ia harus menjadi pembantu dadakan di apartemen sehun.

Sebenarnya sehun tidak pernah menyuruh luhan untuk membersihkan apartemennya, tapi luhan sendiri yang tidak betah untuk menginap ditempat kotor nan menjijikkan milik sehun itu. Alhasil, waktu luhan untuk mengajar sehun terpotong banyak hanya untuk bersih-bersih saja. Dan kalau luhan selesai bersih-bersih dia selalu mengeluh lelah sehingga tidak jadi mengajari sehun.

"Sehun, apa kau selalu membiarkan tempat tinggalmu kotor begitu?" tanya luhan memecah keheningan.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan luhan. Ini sudah hampir larut malam tapi keduanya belum tidur. Sehun yang sibuk dengan playstation 4 nya dan luhan sibuk dengan buku-buku tebalnya.

"Untuk apa aku membersihkannya kalau tidak pernah ada tamu datang kemari?" ia kembali fokus pada game nya. Luhan mendengus mendengar jawaban sehun yang terkesan cuek. Ia menutup bukunya dengan keras, membuat sehun langsung menjeda permainannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sehun, membalikkan badannya dan segera mendapati wajah menyeramkan dari luhan.

"Kau pikir aku bukan tamu? Hah, aku memang tidak masalah jika aku terus-menerus membersihkan tempatmu ini. Tapi yang kupikirkan adalah jika suatu saat keluargamu datang untuk menjengukmu bukankah tidak baik jika mereka melihat kondisimu begini?" ucap luhan dengan nada khawatir.

Mendengar kekhawatiran luhan seketika _air_ wajah sehun berubah. Terlihat lemas…

"Terimakasih kau mengkhawatirkanku Lu, tapi kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Karena mereka tidak mungkin datang. Mereka berpikir bahwa menimbun banyak uang di rekeningku itu lebih baik daripada datang untuk melihat keadaanku…" sehun menghentikan permainannya. Berjalan mendekat kearah luhan yang sedang duduk diranjang besarnya.

Mendengar pernyataan sehun, luhan langsung merasa sedih. Ia menangkup wajah sehun dan menatapnya lembut…

"Maaf sehunna, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana keadaan keluargamu. Tapi yang pasti, sebagai sahabatmu aku akan selalu ada untukmu…"

Sehun tersenyum…

"_Terimakasih Lu! Kau baik sekali! Kau memang sahabatku!"_

"Jja! Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur. Besok pagi kau harus gentian untuk melatihku!"

"Okay LUHAN!"

Dan malam ini tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, mereka berdua tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan lagi. Malam mereka berdua selalu terasa hangat dan nyaman karena pelukan keduanya…

_Tidak ada yang sadar oleh perasaan yang mereka miliki juga…_

**. . . . **

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

"Ssa! Pagi ini kita mulai untuk latihan lari! Karena kulihat dari kekuatan fisikmu sepertinya kau tidak akan mampu kalau harus langsung kubawa ketempat gym!" jelas sehun sok-sok an menjadi coach untuk luhan. Luhan hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan sehun.

"Bagus, kita berlari dari apartemenku sampai ke Namsan tower!"

"MWO!" luhan langsung berteriak tidak percaya mendengar penuturan sehun yang menurutnya sangat seenaknya.

"Tidak ada penolakan Xi Luhan!" wajah sehun langsung terlihat menyeramkan, sepertinya ia berniat menakut-nakuti luhan.

"B-baik, sehun…"

Akhirnya dengan pasrahnya luhan menuruti perintah sehun. Tak terbayang jika iya akan lari pagi sejauh itu. Bayangkan saja di pagi hari kau terus berlari dengan kejauhan hampir tujuh kilometer itu apalagi belum sarapan. Yah, walaupun sudah minum susu sebelumnya.

Di satu hingga dua kilo pertama luhan masih mampu berlari dengan semangat. Hingga di kilometer keempat luhan sudah tidak mampu berlari dengan semangat, ia benar-benar lelah. Sehun hanya terus menyemangati luhan disampingnya, tentu saja ia juga ikut berlari bersama luhan tapi langkahnya sedikit diperlambat.

Sampai akhirnya di kilometer ke-enam luhan benar-benar kelelahan dan beristirahat selama sepuluh menit lamanya. Sehun yang mengerti kondisi luhan segera memberikan air mineral untuk luhan.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi sampai! Luhan fighting!" ujar sehun dengan senyum terkembang diwajahnya.

Luhan melotot, pikirnya bagaimana sehun sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah padahal berlari sekian jauhnya. Apa sehun semacam manusia super atau lainnya. Tidak, dia hanya seorang mantan berandalan sekolah.

Dengan tidak rela luhan kembali berlari dan sehun mengiringi disampingnya. Pikir luhan sebentar lagi siksaan ini akan selesai.

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

Sesampainya di Namsan Tower, sehun dan luhan menaiki menara tinggi tersebut. Mereka berniat sarapan pagi disana. Luhan sangat amat senang karena latihannya kali ini selesai, Sehun benar-benar gila telah memberikan latihan yang begitu berat untuknya.

"Terimakasih sudah mentraktirku sehun!"

Sehun mengangguk, matanya tidak lepas dari sebuah gondola yang membawa beberapa orang meluncur diatas langit kota Seoul. Luhan mengikuti arah pandang sehun, seketika luhan meneguk ludahnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin menaiki benda itu?" tanya luhan. Wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Kajja! Kita naik itu sekarang, aku sudah membeli tiketnya!" tanpa aba-aba sehun menarik tangan luhan sedikit memaksa.

"_**Andwae! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! YAK! OH SEHUN!**_

"_**Kau tidak boleh menolak Lu? Aku sudah membayar untuk ini!"**_

"_**OH SEHUN! HENTIKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU!"**_

"_**Hahahah! Kau tidak perlu takut Lu? Sungguh ini akan menyenangkan! Kau pasti menyukainya!"**_

Setelah dipaksa habis-habisan oleh sehun akhirnya luhan mau menaiki gondola tersebut. Tapi lihatlah rusa malang itu sekarang hanya duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Sesekali ia menutup mata ketika tak sengaja melihat ketinggiannya saat ini.

"Luhan! Lihatlah! Bahkan apartemenku terlihat dari sini! Ah, yang mana yah milikku?"

"Oy! Luhan! Jawab aku!"

"Luhan!"

Merasa tak dijawab, sehun sedikit menyenggol pantat luhan dengan kakinya. Dasar sehun sialan, seenaknya sekali kau pada luhan.

"Diamlah! Aku tidak suka ketinggian! Bodoh!" wajah luhan terlihat kesal.

"Hahaha! Dasar kau penakut! Ini bahkan sangat indah! Bodoh kau!"

Wajah luhan memerah. Ia sangat malu pada karena phobia terhadap ketinggian yang dimilikinya itu. Nyalinya semakin ciut. Berani sekali mengagumi Tangmin yang punya seorang Kris, preman sekolah.

'_Bodoh, kenapa masih sempat memikirkan hal semacam itu disaat-saat seperti ini sih! Kau bodoh luhan! Arggh!'_

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

"Oy, luhan? Lu?"

Lagi-lagi sehun menyenggol pantat luhan dengan kakinya. Sejak tadi luhan terus saja melamun hingga tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Luhan! KITA SAMPAI! WOY!" suara lantang mulut sehun akhirnya menyadarkan luhan dari lamunannya. Ia terkekeh kemudian bergegas keluar dari kereta gantung itu. Akhirnya dia bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

Pulangnya mereka hanya berjalan kaki, hitung-hitung melanjutkan latihan luhan. Sesekali luhan disuruh berlari cepat kemudian berjalan biasa lagi. Ini memang bukan latihan pertama luhan, tapi sepertinya untuk saat ini, ini adalah latihan terberatnya.

Dijalan, mereka sempat berbelanja lebih dulu untuk mengisi lemari es sehun yang kosong melompong tanpa adanya bahan makanan. Kebanyakan yang sehun beli hanya makanan yang mudah dibuat saja. Roti, sereal, dan buah-buahan saja dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak yang mereka beli.

"Kau yakin dengan membeli mie instant ini juga? apa kau bisa memasaknya sendiri? Kau bisa menyalakan kompor bukan? Dan kenapa kau mengambil begitu banyak snack? Kau bahkan membeli beberapa kotak es krim? Ini tidak sehat kau tau?" omel luhan memandangi seluruh beberapa belanjaan mereka tadi. Sedangkan sehun hanya menatap luhan dengan tatapan datar kemudian mengangguk -_-

"Baguslah…"

'_Dia sangat amat berbeda jika berada di sekolah. Apa dia punya dua kepribadian? Dasar anak aneh…'_

**Chapter 5**

**TBC**

**[::****THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU****::]**

**Hallo Minna-san! Chingu-deul!**

**Bagaimana dengan chapter 5?**

**Pendek yah? Chapter ini emang sengaja dibuat pendek karena akan ada kejutan di chapter depan!**

**Buat semua yang penasaran dari dulu, mulai chapter depan udah bakal aku buka semuanya!**

**Tapi tentu saja nggak semuanya aku buka di chapter depan! Sebelumnya siap-siap untuk menahan kebosanan karena chapter depan bakalan ada adegan semi-action dan juga alurnya mundur sebentar!**

**Pertanyaan dari readers di chapter 4 kemarin, biar aku coba jawab disini yah…**

**Bingung yah? Disini Sehun sama Luhan saling suka apa nggak? Author aja juga bingung! Wkkkwkkk!**

**Btw masih ada yang tanya TANGMIN itu siapa yah? Itu maksud pertanyaannya gimana? Apa siapa itu Tang Min di ff ini? atau dikenyataan?**

**Baiklah saya jawab keduanya.**

**Di ff ini Tang Min itu adalah seorang siswa teman sekelas yang luhan kagumin. Kalau dikehidupan nyata Tang Min itu salah satu member SNH48 yang rumornya udah grad dari grup. Mau tau mukanya? Silahlan googling dengan keyword TANG MIN aja udah ketemu kok :D**

**Sabar aja, kita ntar juga tau mereka saling suka atau nggak. Yang pasti dikenyataan mereka itu REAL! *kibar bendera hunhanshipper***

**Ok, itulah sedikit *banyak* cuap-cuap dari saya…**

**Kalau ada komentar dan saran, silahkan saja ketikkan di review yah? ^_^**

**Arigatou gozaimasu! Mata ashita nee! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, School life, Semi-Action, Little hurt**

**Cast : Lu Han, Se Hun, EXO's member, Tang Min SNH48, ETC**

**Warn : Shounen-ai, Boys love, typo, etc**

**Summary : **_**"Lu Han adalah murid paling tidak dikenal disekolahnya, namun nasibnya berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan murid paling bad boy disekolah. Oh Se Hun"**_

_**GEKIKARA98 / Lulu baby 1412 **_

_**Present**_

**[::****THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU****::]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**AUTHOR POV**

_**The Wolf's Side. . . .**_

_**Flashback mode ON**_

_. . . ._

Sebuah geng remaja nakal yang saat ini sangat ditakuti oleh siapapun di sekolah mereka. Tapi jangan salah sangka, diluar sana mereka juga sangat dikenal karena geng ini cukup berbahaya jika sudah ada yang berani mengusik. Geng ini tidak pernah membunuh, tapi mereka mem-bully secara mental dan fisik. Membuat lawan mereka bertekuk lutut. Bahkan tercatat puluhan orang mengalami ala m berat akibat berhadapan dengan salah satu anggota geng tersebut. Bayangkan, itu hanya seorang saja? Bagaimana jika menghadapi kesuluruhan anggotanya? Pasti lawannya akan gila…

Anggota geng ini awalnya berjumlah enam orang. Akan tetapi, karena suatu masalah salah satu anggota mereka keluar. Padahal anggota yang keluar ini bisa dibilang adalah anggota yang paling serba bisa. Semua kemampuan yang dimiliki anggota lain dia miliki…

Sekarang anggota yang tersisa adalah lima orang. Namun berkurangnya anggota tak membuat geng ini bisa mudah dikalahkan. Mereka tetap kuat dengan kelima anggotanya, yaitu…

_**Suho,**_

Penampilannya sangat rapi bahkan terlihat mirip dengan seorang guru. Tingkat kecerdasannya sangat tinggi. Suho adalah anggota yang paling jarang berkelahi. Dia tidak ingin mengotori tangannya terlalu sering karena dia pikir dia adalah anak dari orang berkasta tinggi dan kaya raya. Jadi sangat memalukan jika ia membuang harga dirinya hanya untuk berkelahi. Suho selalu membawa buku kemanapun ia pergi. Tidak ada yang tau mengapa dia bisa bergabung dengan geng ini.

_**Chen,**_

Senyumnya sangatlah mempesona dan tekadang sangat merendahkan. Chen adalah anggota paling berisik. Dia juga mudah terpancing amarahnya. Larinya begitu cepat hingga tidak ada yang berani menghadapi dia tanpa persiapan kendaraan untuk kabur. Terdengar kabar bahwa chen juga sering merusak mental lawannya dengan semua perkataan pedas dari mulutnya yang menyayat hati.

_**Chanyeol,**_

Wajahnya saja yang terlihat ramah, tapi jangan kira dari wajahnya yang terlihat ramah sifatnya juga ramah. Jika kau berani mengusiknya sekalipun itu tidak disengaja maka bersiaplah untuk pulang babak belur penuh luka. Dia selalu santai menghadapi lawannya, tangannya yang besar dapat menghantamkan tinjuan yang begitu menyakitkan. Dialah tiang listrik kedua ala mi ini…

_**Kai,**_

Gerakannya sangat lincah. Dapat menghadapi lawannya dengan mudah. Terdengar rumor bahwa Kai dapat menghilang dari hadapanmu hingga muncul dibelakangmu. Rumor mengatakan bahwa itulah kekuatan Teleportasi yang sangat amat ditakuti. Tapi menanggapi dan mendengar kabar ini Sehun hanya tertawa dan meremehkan bahwa sebenarnya kekuatan semacam itu tidak ada di dunia nyata, hanya terdapat pada game.

_**Kris,**_

Sebagai ketua geng kris sangatlah kuat. Jika dia mulai mengamuk jangan salahkan bila semua benda disekitarnya akan hancur berkeping-keping. Kris tidak pernah bisa dikalahkan. Saat ini hanyalah sehun yang bisa mengimbanginya…

_**Sehun?**_

Tidak ada yang tau sekuat apa dirinya, sehun hanya berkelahi jika benar-benar terdesak saja. Selama ala mi dia hanya diam dengan tatapan dingin, persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh Suho. Bedanya aura yang sehun keluarkan hanyalah aura dingin yang mengerikan bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Kris sendiri…

Geng ini sudah terbentuk sejak keenamnya duduk dibangku smp. Mereka bereenam dikenal sebagai **"The Wolf".** Dijuluki demikian karena mereka adalah member boyband EXO yang Album pertamanya terdapat lagu utama yaitu "Wolf" –eh nggak, bercanda doank kok x3-

Mereka disebut **"Wolf"** karena jika berjalan berenam mereka tampak seperti sekumpulan serigala menyeramkan yang siap menerkammu kapan saja. Geng ini pada awalnya hanyalah sekelompok siswa yang ingin menolong orang lain untuk menumpas preman dan gangster dijalanan.

Hingga suatu hari sang ketua, Kris mulai berulah dan mempengaruhi anggota yang lain…

The Wolf yang sudah terlanjur menjadi geng terkuat lupa diri. Ketika itu Kris tak sengaja menghajar manusia tak bersalah hanya karena menumpahkan minuman yang dipesannya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Dasar tidak becus!"

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Tinjuan terus kris berikan pada pelayan tak berdosa itu. Sang pelayan tak bisa melawan karena cengkraman tangan kris begitu erat di kerah seragamnya. Sedangkan para pengunjung club yang lain tidak menghiraukan karena terlalu sibuk menikmati kenikmatan duniawi masing-masing.

"KRIS HYUNG! HENTIKAN!"

Kai mulai menarik kris tapi percuma karena kris justru menghempaskannya menjauh. Suho seperti biasa hanya diam dan kembali membaca bukunya. Chen dan chanyeol membantu kai berdiri. Sedangkan sehun? Menatap kris dengan marah, ia berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan mendekati kris dengan tangan yang sedikit mengepal.

"Ketua bodoh…"

**BUGH!**

Tepat setelah menarik kerah jaket kulit yang kris pakai, sehun menghantamkan tinjunya diwajah yang penuh amarah itu. Chen kai dan chanyeol seketika itu tercekat melihat apa yang sehun lakukan. Suho hanya menyunggingkan seringaiannya sambil memperbaiki kacamata yang sedikit 'merosot' dari tempat seharusnya itu.

Kris merasakan dagu sebelah kirinya memanas, telinganya mengiang, begitu sakit pukulan sehun barusan.

"Ck!"

**BUGGH!**

Setelah berdecak melihat ekspresi kesakitan kris, sehun kembali melayangkan tinjunya lagi. Kali ini disebelah kanan. Terlihat setetes darah mengalir disudut bibir kris.

**Brakk!**

"SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriak chanyeol, suara besarnya cukup menggema walaupun ala terdengar kerasnya di club.

Sehun mendorong kris hingga menabrak meja dibelakangnya. Selesai dengan kegiatannya, sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya, tapat disebelah suho. Suho meliriknya kemudian tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya senyum seringai. Sehun lanjut meminum minumannya.

"Apa itu sudah cukup untuk menyadarkannya?" tanya suho kemudian menutup buku dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Menurutmu?" Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. Suho tak menjawab, menurutnya tidak cukup penting membicarakan ini.

Ketiga anggota yang lain mendekati kris yang kini sudah mulai bangkit. Alisnya menyatu dan dahinya mengkerut, tangan kanannya mengepal kuat, nafasnya memburu, dari matanya tersirat kemarahan yang begitu besar. Ditujukan untuk seseorang berwajah dingin yang tadi dengan kurang ajar memukulnya beberapa kali.

Kris mulai melangkah. Ketiga anggota yang mendekatinya mengerti apa yang sebentar lagi akan kris lakukan pada sehun tentunya. Mereka menahan pergerakan kris, bahkan chanyeol mendekap kris dari arah depan sedangkan kai dan chen menahan tangannya.

"Tidak Kris, dia masih anak-anak!"

"Dia hanya ingin menyadarkanmu?"

"Kau tadi mabuk lalu tidak sengaja menonjok pelayan ceroboh tadi?"

Chanyeol chen kai menasehati, ketiganya tau bahwa tadi sehun memukul kris hanya untuk membuat kris sadar dan berhenti memukul pelayan club.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Dia memukulku? Persetan dengan usianya! Dia sudah berani memukul ketua!" kris mencoba berontak, tetapi tentu saja sulit ketiga orang yang menahannya juga cukup kuat.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, kau terlalu banyak minum ala mini! apa kau ditolak seorang gadis? Hahh!" bujuk chanyeol. Kris yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut menghentikan berontakannya. Chanyeol chen dan kai mengendurkan pegangannya.

"Sialan! Kalau saja kalian tidak menahan, mungkin sudah kubalas dia!" kris membenahi jaketnya kemudian keluar dari club bersama ketiga orang yang mengikutinya.

Sedangkan sehun dan suho hanya tertawa dengan _**'black joke' **_nya…

**. . . .**

**. . . . **

**. . . .**

Mulai saat pertikaian itu hubungan kris dan sehun makin memburuk. Tiap berkumpul keduanya jarang sekali bercanda, berbicara pun hanya pembicaraan biasa seperti orang baru kenal. Tapi sehun tak ingin ambil pusing karena saat ini saja dia dipusingkan oleh hobi gilanya, SPY. Sejak tadi ia mengutak-atik laptop dan beberapa lembar-lembar kertas dan setumpuk berkas, persis seorang karyawan perusahaan saja. Chanyeol datang mendekati pemuda bermata elang itu dengan sekaleng minuman bersoda ditangannya, duduk disamping sehun dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat apa yang sehun lakukan. Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melanjutkan hobi gilamu ini? hah?" tanya chanyeol lalu meneguk minumannya, kemudian bersendawa sesudahnya.

"Sampai aku menyelesaikan seorang dari sekolah ini yang datanya tidak jelas. Dan lagi, Park Chanyeol! Bisa tidak kau untuk tidak bersendawa seperti itu disamping orang yang sedang dilanda stress." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Sehun, aku heran. Bagaimana kau punya hobi macam ini? apa ini semacam sindrom yang kau miliki?" tanya chanyeol ke pertanyaan yang mulai membuka satu fakta lagi tentang sehun. Sehun menekan tombol _'enter'_ dengan keras, ia berusaha mencari data tentang seorang siswa di website sekolah yang sudah berhasil ia hack sejak lama.

"Hey, jawab pertanyaanku sialan!" chanyeol menjitak pelan kepala sehun. Sehun hanya diam, menatap dingin chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tau. sebenarnya aku sudah menyerah sejak lama untuk orang yang satu ini. tapi entah mengapa batinku mengatakan bahwa aku harus menyelesaikan yang ini. dan mungkin ini juga tergantung untuk masa depanku juga…"

Chanyeol menganga mendengar penjelasan sehun. Dia bertepuk tangan sambil menggelng-gelengkan kepalanya. Wajah sehun kembali datar, ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya lalu tersenyum ketika disitu menampakkan foto pendaftaran _'seseorang'_ yang dicarinya.

"Sehun, tadi itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kudengar dari mulutmu… sungguh…" chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kagum. Sehun malah sibuk dengan hasil penemuannya.

Beberapa menit berada disamping sehun, chanyeol merasa kesal karena merasa tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh sehun hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu untuk bergabung dengan anggota lainnya di sudut ruangan yang lain.

"_Hehe, cupu sekali penampilannya. Apa-apaan rambut dan kacamatanya itu? Lucu sekali. Hahaha!"_ sehun tertawa melihat foto orang polos dihadapannya itu. Lama-kelamaan sehun melihat foto itu ia merasa ada yang aneh, seperti janggal tapi…

"Rasanya, pernah melihat orang ini. Kelasnya… apa? kelas unggulan? Sial, sial! Orang macam dia berada dikelas unggulan nomor dua? Aku harus masuk ke kelas yang sama dengannya!" sehun teriak frustasi. Saat itu dia bertekad untuk dapat nilai terbaik yang memungkinkannya untuk masuk ke kelas unggulan di ujian berikutnya sebulan lagi.

Setiap hari sehun mendatangi kelas luhan untuk mencari atau sekedar melihat saja. Tetapi tiap ke kelas itu sehun tidak menemukan luhan. Luhan benar-benar seperti tidak pernah sekolah, tapi hatinya yakin bahwa luhan ada dan bersekolah.

Tiap hari juga sehun belajar keras dan memohon pada suho supaya mau mengajarinya. Tentu saja awalnya suho menolak, tapi sehun memaksa hingga suho terpaksa harus mau. Berat memang, _karena tujuan sehun belajar hanya untuk bisa mendekati luhan._

"Apa setelah lolos ujian ini kau akan terus belajar? Kau tidak takut nilaimu turun jika tidak belajar setelah masuk ke kelas pilihanmu itu?" tanya suho disela-sela kegiatan belajar mereka.

"Itu aku pikirkan nanti saja, bisa tidak kau diam lalu lanjut mengajariku saja. Kau tumben sekali banyak bicara begini." Jawab sehun dengan nada dingin. Suho mengendikkan bahunya kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya mengajari sehun.

**. . . .**

Hari terus berlalu hingga hari ujian tiba. Sehun memang sedikit pusing mengerjakan soal-soalnya namun ia yakin ia bisa.

Hingga tepat dihari pengumuman hasil ujian. Sehun melihat namanya berada dibawah tiga orang yang dijuluki _'kutu buku'_ sekolah.

_**52. Xi Luhan**_

_**53. Do Kyungsoo**_

_**54. Kim Minseok**_

_**55. Byun Baekhyun**_

_**56. Oh Sehun**_

. . . .

. . . .

. . . . . . . .

Membacanya sehun berteriak dalam hati karena disana juga terdapat nama Xi Luhan, orang yang selama ini dicarinya. Akhirnya dia bisa masuk sekelas dengan Luhan siswa misterius itu.

_Tunggulah Xi Luhan, kau pikir kau bisa terus bersembunyi dariku seperti ini? Aku penasaran bagaimana kehidupan sehari-harinya di sekolah…_

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

**TBC**

**[::****THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU****::]**

**. . . .**

**Hallo! Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? sungguh memuakkan bukan? Wkkkwkk! xD**

**Author terlalu banyak ngebahas tentang satu-persatu anggota wolf yah? Padahal di chapter 1 udah dijelasin walau gak begitu rinci. Jadi, mumpung ini the wolf side nih author bikin deskripsi lagi tentang mereka. **

**Gimana-gimana? Udah mulai terbuka nggak? Menurut kalian gimana? Merasa sedikit mengerti kan? Apakah pertanyaan dan rasa penasarannya rada berkurang setelah baca chapter ini?**

**Oh iya, saya nggak terlalu tau soal tulis-menulis adegan action. Sorry kalau action nya garing :3**

**Sorry juga karena chapter kemarin pendek nian, itu sengaja kok? Setelah ini akan kembali memanjang seperti biasanya… LOL XD**

**Ngebuat hunhan jadi lebih fluff? Sebenernya pengen banget, tapi karena disini hunhan masih belum pacaran, jadi fluff-nya ntar aja deh yah setelah luhan mereka jadian nanti *amin!***

**Terimakasih udah review di chapter kemarin-kemarin, sarannya juga saya terima dengan sangat amat lapang dada…**

**Buat yang ada saran untuk gimana lanjutannya, silahkan isi di kotak review saja…**

**Hontou ni arigatou minna-san! Jeongmal kamsahamnida chingu-deul!**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, Mata ashita nee minna-san! Pa payy~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Little hurt**

**Cast : Lu Han, Se Hun, EXO's member, Tang Min SNH48, ETC**

**Warn : Chapter ini rate naik jadi M, Shounen-ai, TYPO VIRUS, **

**Summary : **_**"Lu Han adalah murid paling tidak dikenal disekolahnya, namun nasibnya berubah Ketika ia bertemu dengan murid paling bad boy disekolah. Oh Se Hun"**_

_**GEKIKARA98 / Lulu Baby 1412 **_

_**Present**_

**[::****THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU****::]**

…

…

…

**Previous : "**_Tunggulah Xi Luhan, kau pikir kau bisa terus bersembunyi dariku seperti ini? Aku penasaran bagaimana kehidupan sehari-harinya di sekolah…"_

**Chapter 7**

…

**..**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

"KEMANA DIA? DATANG DAN PERGI SEENAKNYA SENDIRI! DIA PIKIR GENG INI HANYALAH SEBUAH HOTEL YANG BISA DIDATANGI LALU DITINGGALKAN!"

Kris marah-marah. Sejak sehun berhasil masuk sekelas dengan luhan sehun tidak pernah mendatangi ruangan mereka berkumpul. Sejak saat itu jugalah _**The Wolf**_ mulai berubah dan tidak terkendali. Mereka berbuat semaunya. Kris terus menyalahkan sehun sebagai alasan mengapa mereka harus berubah. Kris terus memancing sehun untuk menghentikan hobinya dengan menghajari siswa-siswa yang tak berdosa.

Sialnya sehun tidak pernah mendengar kabar soal kegilaan _**The Wolf**_ karena ia terus pergi untuk mencari luhan, dia sangat tertarik tentang pemuda cupu itu.

"Suho, apa benar sehun mengejar-ngejar seseorang yang disukainya?" tanya chen penasaran. Lama tak direspon ia malah ikut-ikutan membaca buku yang suho baca.

"Apa ini tentang penelitian bodohnya itu?" suara besar chanyeol menginterupsi keheningan.

Kai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebuah burble ia mainkan dengan mudah dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kupikir dia gay? Tidak pernah mengencani satu gadispun, dan sekarang mengejar-ngejar seorang namja? Bukankah itu sudah terbukti?" kai mulai buka suara. Seketika keempat orang dalam ruangan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang terartikan.

Suho menyeringai sebagai respon. Wajah chen begitu shock. Chanyeol bahkan sudah berpikir ke hal yang paling jauh _'bagaimana mereka akan melakukan sex?'_. Kris, tertawa sinis.

"Hal yang kau katakan tidak dapat disalahkan Kim Jong In…" suho membuka kacamatanya,tanda bahwa ia mulai tertarik dalam sebuah pembicaraan.

"Gila…" chen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya, rencana kita malam ini jadi. Aku sudah lama menahan hasratku. Dia benar-benar membuatku tergoda dan penasaran…"

Senyap…

Semuanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing mengenai keadaan sehun…

_**CKLEE~KK!**_

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang hampir sebulan ini seolah-olah menghilang. Sehun berjalan gontai dengan wajah kusut. Dia kelelahan mencari luhan terus-menerus, mungkin ia menyerah kali ini…

"Maaf, aku lama tidak datang kemari" dengan wajah lelah, sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa empuk disudut ruangan.

Kris yang melihat sehun dengan seenaknya datang hampir saja akan menghajar anggota termuda mereka itu. Namun ia berhenti ketika yang lain memperingatkan untuk tidak menasehati atau tepatnya menghajar sehun sekarang. Kris menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya pelan.

"Kali ini aku maafkan, beri tau dia soal pertemuan kita nanti malam…" kris keluar ruangan. Anggota yang lain mengangguk mengerti.

"Sehun. Nanti malam datanglah ke club, kita akan berpesta!" chen meloncat ke sofa tempat sehun tiduran, ia mengacak rambut sehun. Sedikit rindu dengan dongsaeng-nya…

"Dan sehun, sebaiknya kau hentikan hobi bodohmu itu. Kris tidak menyukainya…"

"Arrasseo…" gumam sehun pelan. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan "_**The Wolf**_" jadi dengan terpaksa sehun menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menjadi _**stalker**_ luhan terus-menerus karena semua yang ia lakukan sia-sia, tidak ada perkembangan mengenai luhan baginya. _Hatinya sedikit sakit dan kecewa dikala harus meninggalkan luhan, ia mulai menyukai siswa misterius itu…_

Dan disinilah sehun sekarang…

Disebuah club yang biasa mereka datangi, perbedaannya adalah banyaknya perempuan yang berada disekitar kelompoknya. Semua anggota merokok dengan santainya kecuali suho yang lebih asyik membicarakan mengenai jenis wine dengan seorang bartender.

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan kebiasaan baru ini. Mengapa banyak gadis-gadis yang rasanya sangat murahan bergelayut manja disekitar tubuh teman-temannya itu. Dan apa itu? Uang? Berjudikah mereka dengan beberapa orang lain. Sehun sangat merasa asing berada di tempat yang biasa dikunjunginya ini dulu.

Oke, mungkin ini jadi kebiasaan baru. Masih berada pada batas, sehun sadar bahwa hal semacam ini tidak masalah jika dilakukan oleh geng macam mereka. Akhirnya sehun santai dan menikmati minuman sodanya, tak ingin mabuk malam ini.

Tapi tunggu, chanyeol mulai aneh…

_**Hell!**_

Dia mencumbui beberapa gadis itu dengan seenaknya dihadapan orang-orang. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, ada yang tidak beres dengan teman-temannya.

"_Ng~ hh~ kris, aku pergi dulu nee? Tentunya dengan gadis-gadis cantikku ini, hiccs!"_

Sehun membulatkan matanya, apa maksud perkataan chanyeol. Sehun terus memperhatikan chanyeol yang kini mulai berjalan sempoyongan dengan gadis-gadis itu menuju lantai atas.

'_Ada apa dengan mereka?'_

Sehun tau betul bahwa lantai selanjutnya adalah penginapan para pengunjung yang sudah pasti akan melakukan hal berbau _**'sex'**_. Apalagi dengan keadaan chanyeol yang begitu mabuk berat dan gadis-gadis yang membopongnya berjalan.

"Mau kemana kau? Sehabis ini kita ada pesta di markas kita? _Bod- hics! -Doh!_" teriak kris melihat chanyeol mulai menjauh.

"Tenang saja, _hics!_ Aku hanya akan bermain, _hics~_ satu ronde untuk tiap kedua gadisku ini~ haha~ yah kan sayang? Hup!" chanyeol dengan sigap menggendong seorang gadis yang tadi membopongnya, gadis itu tertawa sok manis sekali.

"Dasar anak itu… _hics!_" kris melanjutkan rayuannya pada gadis-gadis yang bergelayut manja padanya.

Sehun berpikir ini sudah gila, kepalanya memanas melihat keadaan disekitarnya. Banyak pertanyaan muncul dikepalanya. Untuk saat ini dia tidak mungkin bertanya pada kris, chen, dan kai yang sedang mabuk berat. Kris sibuk dengan minuman dan gadis-gadisnya, chen sibuk dengan judinya, kai sendiri sibuk menari tarian erotis bersama seorang gadis seksi dipanggung, dan tanpa dipikir lagi kita sudah tau apa yang chanyeol lakukan bersama dua gadisnya diatas sana.

Hanya satu orang yang dapat ditanya oleh sehun, yaitu suho…

Dengan ragu sehun berjalan mendekati suho yang sedang mencium segelas wine. Terdapat tulisan latin _**Vermouth**_ dibotol wine itu.

"Suho-hyung, bisa kau jelaskan apa semua ini?" tanya sehun _to the point_. Sehun tau bahwa suho pasti mengerti atas pertanyaannya itu.

Suho membalikkan badannya, kacamatanya sudah ia lepas sejak tadi…

"Mereka mengubah kebiasaan kita, mungkin inilah _**The Wolf**_ yang sebenarnya…" gumam suho. Matanya menatap kearah ketiga anggota lain yang sedang bersenang-senang secara bergantian. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang suho, terakhir ia memandang tak percaya pada suho.

"Lebih liar dan bukan lagi menjadi semacam superhero. Lebih tepatnya kita yang sekarang lebih tepat disebut sebagai penjahat…" lanjut suho setelah menatap sehun. Sehun membuka mulut tak percaya.

"Mengganggu orang tak jelas, sex, rokok, judi, dan alkohol berlebihan sudah menjadi kebiasaan barunya…" suho tertunduk, wajahnya tampak khawatir. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Melihat itu suho hanya terkekeh dan memakai kacamatanya lagi.

"Aku, muak dengan semua itu…" gumam suho, wajahnya kembali datar.

"Suho-hyung, apa tidak sebaiknya kita menghentikan ini semua. Aku akan bicara pada yang lain. Aku berjanji tidak keluar dari kelompok ini andaikan kita kembali jadi seperti biasanya. Aku pun juga tak suka dengan kebiasaan baru ini. sungguh…" sehun memohon, menatap harap pada suho.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau cari masalah dengan Kris. Lagi pula aku tidak ikut dalam aksi bodoh mereka…"

"Tapi hyung? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan?" mohon sehun lagi.

Suho tak merespon, sehun tau jika suho sudah diam seribu bahasa begini tandanya tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan. Sehun menghela nafasnya, hanya mampu melihat kelakuan teman-temannya dari kejauhan. Kaleng minumannya sudah ia remas sejak tadi, menampakkan kekesalannya…

**. . . .**

_Dua jam dalam keadaan seperti itu sehun mulai bosan…_

Sejak tadi ia sudah memesan beberapa gelas softdrink dan kue ringan yang disediakan orang anti alkohol macam sehun. Ia menatap sebal kearah kris yang tidak puas-puasnya bermain dengan gadis-gadis itu. Kai yang sejak tadi menari gila sekarang sudah tepar diatas panggung. Chanyeol sepertinya sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya, dia turun dengan keadaan yang menjijikkan bagi sehun. Chen sepertinya mendapat banyak uang dengan kelihaiannya berjudi, uangnya bertumpuk didalam tas ranselnya.

Merasa ditatap, kris menyeringai kearah sehun. Terlihat kris mulai berdiri dan memperbaiki pakaiannya, menghisap puntung rokoknya hingga habis kemudian membuangnya.

"Besok oppa akan kembali ne? bye _sayang~_" kris menjauhi gadis-gadis yang sejak tadi menemaninya. Ia berjalan mendekati kai kemudian menyeretk kai sesuka hatinya hingga kai terbangun. Chen yang sadar bahwa kris sudah selesai akhirnya menyelesaikan permainan terakhirnya, tentu saja ia menang lagi. Chanyeol? Membantu kai berdiri dengan benar.

Keempat orang itu berjalan mendekati sehun dan suho…

"Kajja, sekarang kita akan ke markas kita. Aku punya kejutan…" kris menyeringai. Sehun hanya menatap curiga pada kris, tapi dia hanya menurut saja dan berjalan mengikuti kemana kelompoknya berjalan. Tapi ada yang janggal, sehun mendapati suho sedang menatap kearah kris dengan tatapan membunuh.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kelompoknya selama ini?_

**. . . .**

Tak jauh berjalan dari club tadi, kris berhenti tepat disebuah gedung tua yang sepertinya tak dihuni lagi. Inikah markas mereka diluar sekolah? Seram sekali. Jauh berbeda dengan markas sekolah yang sangat bagus dan layak ditempati. Tentu saja ruangan di sekolah itu ada dikarenakan permintaan suho sebagai anak dari pemilik sekolah.

"Hyung, tempat apa ini?" tanya sehun menatap ngeri pada gedung dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja markas kita…" jawab kris santai. Sehun menatap punggung teman-temannya yang mulai berjalan memasuki gedung itu. Sehun yang tidak mengerti hanya diam dan mengikuti suho didepannya yang juga mulai berjalan.

Makin memasuki gedung itu, samar-samar sehun mendengar sebuah erangan seseorang. Dahinya mengernyit ketika makin mendapati suara itu makin jelas saat ia makin kedalam.

Mata sehun membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan tidak mengenakkan dihadapannya…

Seorang gadis yang kedua tangannya dirantai beserta kakinya juga. Parahnya gadis itu mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun ditubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat tersiksa, dia juga menangis. Sehun tak tega melihatnya…

Sehun sadar, suara erangan itu ternyata suara gadis yang meminta tolong. Pantas saja kalau suaranya tidak begitu jelas, mulutnya dibekap dengan sebuah _**'gagball'**_. Dan sehun tau bahwa benda itu adalah salah satu dari seperangkat _**'sex toys'**_.

"Kau senang berada disini nona cantik?" chen mendekati gadis itu. Sehun langsung melotot. Apa maksud dari perkataan chen.

_Mengapa gadis itu disini? Diikat rantai? Mengapa ia seperti itu?_

Entah ada berapa pertanyaan yang akan sehun tanyakan lagi dalam hatinya, ia menatap suho meminta penjelasan dari semua hal yang dilihatnya saat ini. Suho hanya menunduk dengan tatapan datarnya. Sehun mengerti bahwa suho tidak menjadi salah satu dalang dalam hal ini.

"Hentikan chen, kita harus menikmatinya bersama…" kai menarik chen menjauh. Chanyeol tersenyum memperhatikan tubuh gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah berulang-ulang, sesekali ia menjilati lidahnya.

Sedangkan kris melirik kearah sehun yang sedang kebingungan bukan kepalang. Ia menyeringai mendapati eksresi sehun yang begitu _shock_.

'_Permainan dimulai…' _gumam kris dalam hati. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seolah berkata _'jangan mendekat!'_

"Kris…" alis sehun menyatu. Suaranya terdengar begitu dingin, tangannya mengepal erat.

Seolah tuli, kris melanjutkan langkahnya. Mulai melepas ikatan rantai pada gadis itu.

"Kai, chen, chanyeol? Tidakkah kalian ingin bermain dengan gadis lemah ini. kurasa ini mainan yang nikmat untuk kita berempat?" suara berat kris terdengar penuh nafsu. Matanya tak lepas dari gadis malang dihadapannya itu.

Kai chen dan chanyeol tersenyum mesum, mereka mendekati kris dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari gadis itu. Sepertinya aura nafsu begitu besar ditempat yang sedikit remang karena hanya lampu yang sudah hampir matilah sebagai penerang ruangan.

Keempatnya mulai mencumbui gadis itu tanpa ampun. Sang gadis hanya mengerang lemah karena merasa tak mampu melawan. Melihat pemandangan itu, suho membuang wajah sambil menutup matanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

'_mengapa hal menjijikkan ini harus terjadi dihadapanku, sial!'_

"To-long… _hmpphhtthh~_" suara minta tolong gadis itu begitu lemah, hingga sebatang kemaluan entah milik siapa masuk kedalam mulutnya. Gadis itu mengerang sakit ketika kedua lubangnya dimasuki oleh batang kemaluan yang lain. Sedangkan tangannya yang mungil dipaksa untuk meremas batang kemaluan orang lain lagi. _Fivesome…_

Sudah cukup lama sehun menyaksikan pemandangan menjijikkan dihadapannya. Ia bersumpah bahwa yang dihadapannya ini sudah bukan lagi temannya, mereka hanyalah serigala menjijikkan yang patut mati atas perbuatan nista mereka sendiri.

Tangan sehun mengepal lebih erat lagi, giginya bergertakan karena begitu kesal dan marah. Muncul urat disekitar pelipisnya. Wajahnya memerah marah…

"ANJING! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAHH! SIALAN!" teriak sehun.

Tak dihiraukan, sehun sudah bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

"SIALAN! HEAAA!"

**BAAGGHH!**

Keempat orang itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan detik berikutnya sehun sudah menendang wajah mereka sekaligus.

Keempatnya tersungkur kesakitan. Sehun terengah-engah karena kemarahan yang begitu membuncah. Kris menyeringai mendapati darah menetes disudut bibirnya, ia meludah dan bangkit.

Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, gadis lemah itu merangkak dan menjauhi kelima pemuda yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan berkelahi itu. Sialnya suho menahannya…

**Grepp!**

Gadis itu terkejut ketika suho memeluknya erat…

"Maafkan kami…" gumam suho lembut. Gadis itu menangis di dada suho. Isakannya begitu pilu. Suho mengusap punggung polos gadis itu, terasa begitu dingin dan rapuh. Ia melepas pelukannya lalu dengan lembut memakaikan mantel yang ia pakai pada gadis itu.

"Lebih baik jika kau yang memakai ini, tenanglah. Aku akan menolong dan melindungimu, aku janji…"

**Grepp!**

Suho terkejut ketika gadis itu memeluknya lagi dengan erat dan mulai menangis…

"_Gomawo… hiks, hiks…" "Jeongmal gomawo…"_

Suho tersenyum mendengarnya, mengusap lembut punggung gadis tak berdosa itu.

Sedangkan disisi lain…

"Apa! kau pikir aku tertipu dengan kemampuan teleport palsumu itu hah?" sehun melihat kai mulai maju.

"Jangan harap begitu, kim jong in!"

**Srett!**

Kai menghilang dari hadapan sehun, dan sehun tau kalau kai akan melakukan itu…

"Kheh, kau pikir aku bodoh? Hah?"

**BUGGH!**

Sehun menendang perut kai tanpa ampun. Tersenyum puas ketika tubuh kai tertabrak pada dinding karena kuatnya tendangan kakinya.

"Kim jong in, aku tau kau ini pemain basket. Aku juga tau mengenai tehnik _teleport _bodoh yang kau gunakan. Dengarlah, itu adalah _Drive_ bodoh yang kulihat…"

Kai terbatuk darah, tendangan sehun diperutnya begitu kuat. Bagaimana sehun tau kalau ilmu _teleport_ menghilang itu hanyalah sebuah tehnik _**Drive**_ super cepat yang sering kai lakukan dalam pertandingan basket. _**Drive**__ adalah tehnik menghindari atau melewati lawan yang sedang tidak konsentrasi. Bedanya drive yang dilakukan kai termasuk __**Vanishing Drive**__ dengan memanfaatkan gerakan mata lawan yang bisa mengecoh arah pendang mereka, hingga kita bisa terlihat seolah-olah menghilang padahal sebenarnya kita melewati arah yang tidak dipandang oleh lawan kita_ ***silahkan nonton di youtube atau googling jika ingin tau proses vanishing drive lebih lengkapnya ^_^*.**

Kali ini sehun menatap penuh kebencian hanya pada kris, ia berjalan mendekati kris. Dengan penuh amarah, sehun menarik kerah kaos kris. Ingin sekali ia membunuh kris karena perbuatannya yang begitu bejat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? BODOH! SIAL! BAJINGAN!"

**Buggh!**

Sebuah tinju sehun layangkan pada wajah tampan kris. Tak segan-segan, sehun melakukannya lagi.

"INI TIDAK SEHARUSNYA DILAKUKAN OLEH _**WOLF**_!"

**Buggh!**

Kris hanya menyeringai, memang sangatlah sakit terus dipukuli begini. Tapi ia malas untuk menghancurkan sehun saat ini juga. ingin sedikit mengalah…

"KALIAN BAJINGAN! SIALAN!"

**Bughh!**

"Arggh!"

Belum sempat sehun melayangkan tinjunya lagi pada kris, ia sudah dihadiahi sebua serangan dari belakang. Sehun tersungkur ketika sebuah balok kayu mendarat tepat dibawah tengkuknya…

Dan rasanya itu sangatlah sakit. Suho yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mulai khawatir pada sehun.

**Bagghh!**

"Itu untuk yang tadi**, OH SEHUN**!" Kai mengelap darah di dagunya setelah puas menendang sehun ditempat yang sama ia terima tadi.

**Brakk!**

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA BEGITU ITU AKU, SEHUN! BERTANYA APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN DILUAR SANA! BOCAH TENGIK SIALAN!" Kali ini kris berteriak. Meja-meja disekitarnya sudah ia lempari secara brutal, terakhir ia melempar sehun hingga membentur dinding begitu keras.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ANAK GILA! KAU PERGI SEENAKNYA DAN DATANG DENGAN TAMPANG BODOH!"

**BUGGH!**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat diperut sehun, begitu keras hingga membuat badan sehun melengkung.

"Diamlah, ketua bodoh sialan…." Gumam sehun pelan. Tersungging sebuah seringaian seram dibibirnya, ia mendongak dan menatap dingin kris. Kris yang melihatnya langsung melotot.

"ANAK INI MAU MAIN-MAIN KAH DENGANKU! HAHH!"

**JEBB!**

Tanpa ampun kris menginjak perut sehun. Suho menutup matanya, tak tega melihat sehun dihajar begitu. Ingin menolong tapi dirinya terlalu merasa jijik jika karena perkelahian bodoh macam ini akan mengotori tangannya.

"Kheh, uhhuk, uhhuk. Kau b-bodoh…!"

"ANAK INI!"

**JEBB! BUGG! BUGH!**

Sehun berguling-guling. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Sedangkan kris terus menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Sehun menggertakkan giginya menahan sakit.

"Sudah kris! Hentikan, kau bisa membunuhnya?" chanyeol mendekat. Menahan kris agar tidak melakukan lebih dari ini. kris tau itu, tapi egonya terlalu tinggi untuk menyadari perbuatan buruknya.

"KAU DIAMLAH CHANYEOL! ANAK INI GAY!"

Sehun terbatuk, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Tentu saja chanyeol tak ingin melawan, dia tak ingin bernasib sama dengan sehun yang babak belur dihajar kris. Terpaksa chanyeol mundur.

"Kheh, harusnya kau minta maaf pada pelayan itu. Kau begitu munafik, kris. Kau seenaknya saja bersikap dan tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Menjijikkan…" gumam sehun lagi. Ia memandang remeh pada kris.

**BUGGH!**

"KALIAN DENGAR ITU! DIA BAHKAN MEMBELA PELAYAN ITU!"

Kali kris berbuat yang lebih parah, ia mendorong sehun kearah dinding. Menatap sehun dengan tatapan membunuh. Tentu saja kris tidak mau meminta maaf pada pelayan itu. Rasa gengsinya begitu besar hingga membuatnya lupa diri, disini harusnya ia yang bersalah.

"KAU ITU GAY! MENJIJIKKAN! TIDAK PERNAH MENYENTUH GADIS MANAPUN! MEMBELA SEORANG PELAYAN YANG JELAS-JELAS SEORANG PRIA!" Bentakan kris terdengar begitu keras. Tangannya mencengkram erat kerah jaket sehun. Tangan itu juga sudah bersiap untuk mencekik leher sehun.

"Kau lupa soal hobi bodohnya kris hyung…"chen tersenyum licik dibelakang kris.

"OH, BENAR JUGA! BUKANKAH IA SEKARANG SELALU MENGEJAR-NGEJAR SEORANG _NAMJA_ TAK JELAS ITU! HEY, APA KAU MENYUKAINYA?" Kris tersenyum licik.

"KAU TAU? KAMI BISA MEMBUNUHNYA SAAT INI JUGA! OH SEHUN!"

_Seketika itu mata sehun membulat…_

"KENAPA? KAU MARAH? KAU TAKUT KAMI MEMBUNUHNYA? HAHAHA! KAU GAY! OH SEHUN! MENJIJIKKAN!" Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak. Chen dan kai ikut tertawa. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya diam. Menyakitkan melihat sehun seperti ini, tapi ia sedikit jijik menyadari bahwa sehun seorang gay.

Sehun menunduk, aura dinginnya mulai menguar. Tempat itu jadi begitu senyap…

Seolah tak bernafas, sehun terdiam. Kris mulai merasa aneh dengan suasana ini. _Sehun diam seperti mayat…_

Mata tajam itu tak tampak karena poni yang menutupi wajahnya. Tanpa disadari kris, sehun menyunggingkan seringai dibibir tipisnya itu.

**ZRAPP!**

_Lampu yang menerangi ruangan tiba-tiba mati…_

_**Wuussshhh~~**_

_Angin menghembus begitu kencang…_

Chen chanyeol dan kai begitu terkejut ketika ruangan begitu gelap. Dan saat mereka menyalakan ponsel untuk dapat penerangan, mereka terkesiap ketika melihat keadaan berbalik. Kali ini sehun yang mencengkram leher kris.

"Dd-dasarkkh! O-okh'rang GILA! HOBI GILA! GAY! PECUNDANG MENJIJIKKAN!"

"CKK!"

Sehun menggertakkan giginya, ia mengangkat kris meninggi. Matanya sarat akan nafsu membunuh. Urat-urat kemarahan muncul begitu mencuat disekitar pelipisnya. Nafasnya memburu pertanda sangat kesal. Tangannya begitu erat mencengkram leher kris. Dari kuatnya, kris pasti akan mati jika cekikan itu tak dilepas lebih dari 3 menit lagi…

Bibirnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Ia menarik nafas begitu dalam, hingga…

"_**TAU APA KAU SOAL HOBIKU HAHH! KALAU KAU INGIN AKU KELUAR, KATAKAN SAJA! TERSERAH KAU MAU MENGATAIKU GAY KARENA AKU MENGIKUTI NAMJA ITU! SETIDAKNYA PERBUATAN KALIAN BAHKAN LEBIH BUSUK DARI SEORANG GAY! KALIAN TAU, AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERMAKSUD BURUK DALAM KELOMPOK INI. AKU SUDAH TERLALU SERING DIAM. DAN SEKARANG, AKU TIDAK MENGERTI DENGAN MASALAH KALIAN. DAN JUGA, BUKAN URUSAN KALIAN KALAU AKU MENYUKAI ORANG LAIN ,BUKAN!"**_

"_**INGAT! JIKA KAU BERANI MENYENTUHNYA BARANG SECUILPUN! AKU TAK HANYA AKAN MENCEKIKMU! AKAN KUPOTONG LEHERMU UNTUK KUJADIKAN MAKANAN ANJING LIAR!"**_

**BRAKKKHG!**

Sehun melempar kris menjauh. Kris mengerang kesakitan, punggungnya mengenai meja-meja yang tadi ia lempar sembarangan. Ketika itu juga lampu yang sebelumnya padam total kembali menyala walau sedikit redup.

"_**AKU KELUAR!"**_

Putus sehun, nafasnya terengah-engah karena terus berteriak. Tepat saat mengatakan bahwa dia ingin keluar, ia menarik paksa kalungnya kemudian melemparnya ke tanah. Menginjak kalung itu dan berjalan pergi dari tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu keluarnya sehun dari _"__**The Wolf**__"._

Chen dan kai berhambur mendekati kris dan buru-buru menolongnya. Chanyeol hanya menatap punggung sehun yang perlahan menjauh. Sehun berjalan sedikit tertatih karena luka dan memar yang begitu parah ditubuhnya.

Suho yang sejak tadi sudah mengevakuasi gadis malang itu, sekarang sudah kembali dan melihat akhir semuanya. Tepat saat sehun mengatakan akan keluar. Suho menatap sendu pada kalung yang sehun injak-injak sebelumnya. Kalung itu adalah lambang dari _'__**The Wolf**__'_. Ia berjalan dan berjongkok untuk mengambil kalung sehun, kemudian menyimpannya. Matanya sedikit berair, _kehilangan teman itu juga menyakitkan. Bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada kehilangan cinta… _

Mulai saat itulah sehun memutuskan keluar dari _"__**The Wolf**__"…_

Mempunyai teman memang sangatlah penting, tapi tentu saja kau tak ingin punya teman yang berbuat buruk kan…

Dan sejak itulah kehidupan sehun berubah. Dikabarkan keluar dari _"__**The Wolf**__"_, sehun malah menjadi salah satu siswa paling diidam-idamkan semua siswi maupun siswa. Hanya anggota _"__**The Wolf**__"_ saja yang tau alasan sehun keluar. Rahasia ini mereka simpan begitu rapat…

_Aku tidak peduli dengan kalian, aku hanya ingin mengejarnya dan bersamanya…_

**Chapter 7**

**TBC**

**[::****THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU****::]**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana? ini bagian akhir dari cerita flashback saya? Jadi yang di chapter kemarin merasa salah paham, inilah detail kejadian mengapa sehun out?**

**sehun itu gak kenal luhan, tapi karena dia seorang sehun yang tertarik sama sosok luhan :3**

**yep, sehun sangat penasaran dengan luhan. begitu pula saya :3**

**iya donk ini yaoi, tenang aja hunhan pasti jadian kok! xD**

**intinya saya pasti buat hunhan jadi bersatu dan jadian, tapi sebelum bahagia kan harus ada rintangannya dulu. Terutama buat sehun :D**

**so, silahkan ikutin ff ini terus yah?**

**Terimakasih buat yang mau review ataupun sekedar membaca…**

**Kalau ada saran buat kelanjutan ff ini, silahkan ketikkan di kotak review,**

**Arigatou! Mata ashita nee~ ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hallo!**

**Akhirnya 2 chapter flashback kemarin selesai juga. makasih buat saran yang udah kalian kirim. So, sekarang FLASHBACK MODE OFF yah?!**

**Lanjuuuttt!**

Tittle : THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Little hurt

Cast : Lu Han, Se Hun, EXO's member, Tang Min SNH48, ETC

Warn : Shounen-ai, Boys love, typo, etc

_**GEKIKARA98 / Lulu Baby 1412 **_

_**Present**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[::****THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU****::]**

**Chapter 8**

**AUTHOR POV**

Sehun tersenyum melihat luhan sedang bersih-bersih didapurnya. Hari ini luhan akan memberinya les _private_ lagi karena kebetulan besok ada ulangan fisika. Sehun tidak begitu memikirkan bagaimana hasil ulangannya besok, bisa bersama luhan semalaman itu sangat menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi jika mengejek anak culun itu begitu menyenangkan. Wajah kesal luhan baginya begitu terlihat lucu. Terkadang sehun juga sedikit _illfeel_ jika terus-terusan melihat penampilan luhan yang sangat tidak keren dan _ughh~_ . . .

Luhan yang selesai dari pekerjaan bersih-bersihnya mulai mencuci tangannya. Tepat saat suara air kran mengalir deras, sehun tersentak kaget dan menghentikan lamunannya. Dia harus belajar dan menyelesaikan soal yang luhan berikan sebelumnya.

Selesai mencuci tangan, luhan mendekati sehun. Tersenyum kala melihat sehun terlihat begitu serius dengan bukunya.

"Apakah aku memberi soal yang terlalu sulit untukmu?" luhan bertanya dengan nada lembut kemudian duduk tepat disamping sehun. Matanya menatap hasil pekerjaan sehun. Sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"Yeap. Ini sudah benar, hun? Tinggal kau masukkan saja hasilnya ke persamaan yang ini. Jangan lupa untuk kau ubah satuannya juga, lalu yang ini…" luhan terus menjelaskan sembari menuliskan rumus-rumus lain di kertas soal sehun.

Sedangkan sehun terus menatap luhan tak berkedip. Ia tak memperhatikan sama sekali apa yang luhan jelaskan. _Ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya ketika sedekat ini dengan __**luhan**__._

_Aku mungkin memang menyukainya, tapi aku tidak mungkin mencintainya kan. Aku mencintainya kah? Tidak mungkin…_

"Nah, begitu caranya. Kau bisa kan? Sehun?" luhan tersenyum setelah selesai menjelaskan soal yang yang sehun kerjakan.

Luhan terkejut ketika mendapati sehun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. _Dadanya sedikit bergemuruh melihat tatapan sehun_. _Ada perasaan aneh yang ia tidak tau perasaan apa itu…_

Lama saling menatap…

Sehun menolehkan wajahnya, menatap kembali bukunya. Wajah keduanya terlihat memerah. sungguh sedari tadi mereka duduk dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Jadi begini caranya…" gumam sehun. Sejenak ia melihat hasil pekerjaan luhan. Pikirnya ini rumit sekali.

Melihat ekspresi wajah sehun yang sepertinya frustasi, luhan terkekeh kemudian menepuk punggung sehun.

"Wae? Apakah itu terlihat rumit?" tanya luhan yang mulai lagi terhanyut suasana hingga ia dengan seenak jidat menepuk punggung seorang OH SEHUN.

Sehun yang dihadiahi tepukan dipunggungnya langsung memasang _death glare_ mengerikan. Luhan langsung kalap melihatnya.

"Ehehe, sehun kau jangan marah? Baiklah, akan kuberitau rumus rahasia yang membuat soal ini menjadi begitu mudah dikerjakan…" luhan mengambil pensil. Sehun hanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"_Nah, begini caranya…"_

"_Hmmm…."_

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

Keesokan harinya, tepat dihari ulangan fisika itu tiba. Luhan benar-benar khawatir tentang nilai sehun. Takut kalau nilai sehun tidak seperti yang mereka harapkan. Tapi sehun tidak demikian, dia malah bersantai dan mengerjakan soal ulangannya sambil mendengarkan music dengan earphone ditelinganya. Guru sampai mengancam dengan sikap sehun tersebut.

"AKU AKAN MEMBERIMU REMIDIAL YANG SULIT JIKA SAMPAI NILAIMU TIDAK BAGUS, OH SEHUN!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum bodoh sebagai jawaban. Luhan yang melihat senyum bodoh sehun merasa sedikit muak. Berbeda dengan para fans sehun didalam kelas yang sudah berbunga-bunga melihat sehun tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya.

.

_**60 menit berlalu dan bel istirahat berbunyi…**_

.

Waktu mengerjakan soal ulangan sudah habis. Lee seonsangnim mengambil satu-persatu hasil pekerjaan siswanya.

"BAIKLAH. INI AKAN AKU KOREKSI TERLEBIH DAHULU. SETELAH WAKTU ISTIRAHAT NILAINYA AKAN KUBAGIKAN!"

"YEE, SEONSANGNIM…"

Lee seonsangnim pun keluar kemudian diikuti oleh beberapa siswa yang sepertinya sudah mulai mengeluh lapar, beberapa diantaranya ada juga yang mengeluh tentang soal ulangan barusan.

Luhan dengan wajah cemas berjalan ke meja sehun dengan kotak bekal ditangannya, sedikit kesal ketika wajah sehun terlihat begitu datar dan santai.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya sehun melihat luhan berdiri didepan mejanya.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana soalnya?" tanya luhan dengan tatapan memojokkan sehun. Sehun mengernyit.

"Apakah itu sulit? Kau bisa mengerjakannya kan? Bagian mana yang sulit menurutmu? Hah, bagaimana kalau nilaimu kecil dan harus redimi. Kudengar soal remidi dari lee seonsangnim itu cukup sulit!"

_Sehun hanya menatap luhan datar…_

"Kau cerewet. Sudahlah, aku lapar. Kau bawa bekal apa hari ini hah?"

"Eh? Aku membawa. . . ."

Dengan cepat sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan dan luhan tidak menyadarinya. Sadar-sadar dia sudah berada di atap sekolah seperti biasa. Makan siang bersama sehun. Dia melupakan soal nilai sehun, sudahlah pasti nanti juga akan tau bagaimana sehun mengerjakan ulangannya tadi.

Sepulang sekolah, sehun dan luhan berjalan bersama. Sehun bilang mereka juga akan sekalian olahraga lari untuk latihan luhan pastinya.

Soal bagaimana hasil ulangan sehun, seperti yang ditakutkan. Yeap, nilai sehun sangatlah buruk. Bukan hanya itu yang buruk, tapi buruknya lagi sehun harus ikut remedial yang rumornya sangat sulit itu. Pasti sebentar lagi luhan akan kewalahan harus mengajari sehun karena remidialnya akan dilaksanakan besok jam terakhir sebelum pulang sekolah.

_Malam ini terpaksa lagi-lagi luhan harus lembur mengajari sehun…_

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

Saat ini jam istirahat makan siang. Waktu istirahat jam makan siang cukup lama yaitu satu setengah jam. Luhan berharap waktu selama itu akan dimanfaatkan untuk sehun belajar. Tapi sehun berpikiran lain. Ia tersenyum _licik_ pada luhan.

"Nah, kita sudah selesai makan siang. Masih banyak waktu sebelum waktu istirahat habis. Lebih baik kau belajar sehun. Walaupun kurasa semalam kau sudah banyak mengerti, tapi lebih baik kalau sekarang belajar lagi walau sedikit saja…" luhan mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajaran satu persatu. Entah mengapa sehun merasa jengah melihat buku-buku tebal itu. Sangat menyebalkan mengapa ada buku yang tebal sekali terutama buku fisika. Hingga sebuah ide terlintas dipikiran sehun.

"_**Aku tidak mau belajar…" gumam sehun.**_

"_**Kau harus!"**_

"_**Tidak mau!"**_

"_**Harus mau, OH SEHUN!"**_

"_**Kubilang tidak mau! XI LUHAN!"**_

"_**Aissh! Cepatlah kau harus belajar…"**_

Sehun terdiam, dia berjalan kearah gudang yang ada diatap tersebut. Dulunya gudang itu tempat dimana _**The Wolf**_ menyimpan alat-alat olahraga mereka untuk berlatih stamina mereka. Dan ternyata peralatan itu masih ada didalam sana. Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengambil sebuah sepeda dari dalam sana. Luhan mengernyit, bagaimana bisa ada sebuah sepeda didalam sana pikirnya.

"Sebelum belajar kita harus berlatih dulu!" sehun tersenyum.

"HAH!" luhan terlonjak kaget. Bisa-bisanya sehun memikirkan hal semacam itu padahal beberapa puluh menit lagi dia akan menghadapi ulangan remedial.

"Kalau kau menolak, maka aku juga akan menolak untuk belajar!" ancam sehun sambil menyunggingkan seringai seram diwajahnya.

"Hahh, baiklah kalau begitu maumu…" daripada sehun tidak mau belajar, lebih baik dia yang mengalah dan menyetujui keinginan sehun. Yang penting sehun belajar walau sebentar pikirnya.

"Bagus! Sekarang kau naiki sepeda ini memutari atap sekolah ini sambil memutar tongkat estafet ini sebelah tangan!" jelas sehun melemparakan tongkat estafet pada luhan. Dengan sedikit terbata luhan menangkap tongkat estafet yang sehun lemparkan.

"B-baiklah…"

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, luhan menuruti keinginan sehun. Dia menaiki sepeda itu kemudian memutar-putar tongkat estafet dengan tangan tangan kanannya. Luhan mengayuh sepedanya dengan hati-hati. Tangannya juga tidak begitu intens memutar-mutar tongkat estafet ditangannya.

Disisi lain, sehun tersenyum puas sambil menikmati bubble tea nya yang sudah ia bawa sejak tadi.

"SEMANGAT XIAO LU! CUKUP PUTARI SELAMA 15 MENIT!"

Menaiki sepeda sambil melepas satu tangan memanglah tidak begitu sulit bagi luhan. Akan tetapi, teriknya siang hari di musim panas ini dan luasnya atap sekolah membuat luhan tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa latihan ini mudah. Terlebih lagi tongkat estafet ditangannya yang ia putar-putar itu tidak bisa dibilang ringan.

Entah ini sudah putaran yang keberapa karena luhan tak menghitung berapa lama ia mengililingi atap sekolah. Keringat mengalir deras dibeberapa sudut tubuhnya. Terkadang luhan merasa geli ketika air keringat mengalir didaerah _'tertentu'_ pada tubuhnya.

"SUDAH CUKUP! KEMARILAH!"

Ternyata sedari tadi waktu lima belas menit telah berlalu. Luhan merasakan haus yang amat sangat. Mengambrukkan sepedanya dan melempar tongkat estafet sembarang arah, ia berjalan tertatih kearah sehun. Benar-benar lelah…

"Minum ini…"

Sehun menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada luhan. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya…

"Kenapa hanya ini? aku juga mau bubble tea!" protes luhan ketika sehun hanya memberinya air mineral.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya sangat dingin. Tak ingin dapat hukuman, luhan akhirnya menurut dan meminum air mineralnya.

"Selanjutnya kita akan latihan tinju!"

_**Brussh!**_

Luhan menyemprotkan air yang baru saja ia tegukkan tepat kewajah sehun. Sehun melotot kesal dan mengucapkan beberapa kata kotor karena merasa sial.

"M-maaf…" gumam luhan menunduk.

"Sudah. Sekarang ikutlah…"

Sehun menarik tangan luhan mendekati sisi lain atap sekolah. Disana terdapat sebuah karung tinju yang sudah terikat pada tiang dekat gudang. Perlahan sehun melilitkan perban pada kedua tangan luhan dan juga pada tangannya.

"Sekarang coba kau pukul karung ini. seperti ini…"

**Bugh! Bugh!**

Sehun memukul dengan keras karung tersebut hingga luhan yang berdiri disisi berlawanan sedikit terdorong.

"Kau bisa kan? Cobalah?"

Luhan mengangguk mendengar intruksi dari sehun. Dengan sedikit ragu luhan mulai memukul-mukul karung tinju yang cukup besar tersebut.

_**Pukh! Pukkh!**_

Sehun menatap datar melihat aksi luhan yang tampak seperti orang bodoh. Bahkan karung tersebut tidak bergerak sama sekali saat dipukuli oleh luhan.

"Ck, pukulah lebih keras dan kuat! Coba lagi!"

Luhan mengangguk dan mencoba memukul lagi. Tapi tetap saja karung itu tidak menunjukkan pergerakan yang maksimal. Hanya bergoyang sedikit.

Sehun sedikit frustasi melihat percobaan luhan yang selalu gagal pikirnya.

"Sekarang coba kau perhatikan aku. Pukul dengan keras dan bertenaga, kemudian tendang! Seperti ini… kau menjauhlah sedikit."

**Bugh! Bugh! Baggh!**

Benar saja. Karung itu bergoyang dan hampir terlempar kala sehun memukuli kemudian menendangnya. Luhan sedikit cengo karena sepertinya sehun tidak begitu berusaha untuk memukul dengan seluruh tenaganya tapi karung itu bergoyang sangat kuat.

"Sekarang kau cobalah?"

"B-baik…"

Luhan terus berusaha mencoba. Tenaganya hampir habis hanya ia gunakan untuk memukuli dan menendang karung tinju itu berkali-kali. Entah berapa lama sudah luhan terus melakukan itu. Sehun sudah kehilangan kesabarannya hingga ia mendorongkan karung tinju itu kearah luhan.

**Bugh!**

"Awwh, appo!"

Yah, karung itu mengenai kearah luhan hingga luhan jatuh terduduk. Kacamata yang ia pakai sampai lepas karena karung itu juga sempat menyosor kewajahnya tadi.

"Lebih baik istirahatlah. Aku akan belajar…" gumam sehun tanpa dosa.

Ia mulai membuka bukunya dan menatap serius pada buku. Luhan mengangguk mengerti, ia mengambil kacamatanya kemudian memakainya.

"Kemarikan bukunya. Biar aku membantumu belajar…." Luhan mengambil buku dari tangan sehun. Sehun hanya diam melihatnya.

"Baiklah. aku akan memberimu beberapa soal teori. Jika kau menjawab salah, maka aku berhak untuk mencoret sesuatu diwajahmu. Tidak ada penolakan karena aku sudah menurutimu sebelumnya…"

Sehun melotot ingin protes, namun ia tidak mungkin protes karena sebelumnya luhan tidak protes terhadapnya.

"Baiklah, yang pertama…"

Luhan menyebutkan beberapa soal-soal pada sehun. Sehun lumayan menjawab beberapa soal, tapi soal yang tidak bisa ia jawab juga cukup banyak. Dengan tertawa senang luhan menggambar atau lebih tepatnya mencoreti wajah sehun. Tidak pada tempat yang mencolok memang. Hanya ditempat-tempat seperti pelipis, pipi dekat telinga, disekitar dahi sehun.

"Bagaimana, kau juga tidak bisa menjawab soal yang terakhir ini? heumm?" luhan tersenyum puas melihat sehun yang tengah berpikir keras.

"_Sial…"_ gumam sehun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ini coretan terakhir untukmu tuan, OH… hahaha…"

Luhan sudah hendak mencoret lagi pada wajah sehun sampai sehun mencengkram tangannya erat lebih dulu.

_**TING TONG TING!**_

"Aku selamat, Xi Luhan…" sehun menyeringai kemudian melepaskan cengkraman tangannya ditangan luhan. Ia berlari lebih dulu dengan luhan yang mengejar dibelakangnya. Tentu saja sebelum itu keduanya telah mengambil tasnya masing-masing.

"Yak! Oh sehun kau curang!"

"Biarkan saja! Wee~!"

"Yak! Jangan lari kau!"

Keduanya berlari kejar-kejaran disekitar koridor sekolah. Membuat siswa lain menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bertanya terutama para fans sehun.

"_**Siapa dia?"**_

"_**Berani sekali mengejar sehun seperti itu?"**_

"_**Hey? Sehun memakai tato kah diwajahnya?"**_

"_**Kyaa! Sehun oppa tatonya keren!"**_

"_**Kyaaa! Sehun!"**_

Mendengar jeritan fans. Luhan berpikir _'Bodoh, bahkan coretan macam itu dibilang tato oleh para fansnya? Dia sangat populer begitu…'_

_**Dari kejauhan terlihat lima orang sedang memperhatikan sehun dan luhan yang berlari-larian dikoridor sekolah. Mereka menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Seperti kesal dan marah…**_

"_Apa orang itu yang sehun cari-cari selama ini?"_

"_Benar. Aku ingat siswa itu yang dulu sehun baca datanya di web sekolah…"_

"_Ingin menghabisinya? Dia terlihat lemah"_

"_Tunggu saatnya saja…"_

_**Seorang paling tinggi diantara yang lain mengeluarkan senyuman atau lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai yang menyeramkan. **_

"_Sudahlah, kita pergi…"_

"_Malam ini pesta lagi kan Kris?"_

"_Tentu saja. Aku ingin mencicipi tunanganku itu. Percuma aku mau ditunangkan dengannya kalau tidak bisa mencicipinya terlebih dahulu…"_

"_Apa kau yakin dia mau? Sepertinya dia gadis baik-baik…"_

"_Kau bodoh. Kau belum tau kalau dia itu gadis nakal. Makanya dia dijodohkan oleh ayahnya…"_

"_Hahaha! Dan ayahnya memilih orang yang sangat tepat…"_

"_Kau benar. Awalnya aku juga tak menduga karena dia terlihat sangat polos. Tapi ternyata…."_

"_Hahaha! Kau benar…"_

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

Saat ini luhan sedang berada diluar kelas khusus remedial. Terlihat ia sedang menyemangati sehun. Lee seonsangnim sedang membagi-bagikan kertas soal pada siswa yang sedang mengikuti ulangan remidi tersebut.

"SEMANGAT SEHUNNA! KAU PASTI BISA! FIGHTING!"

_**Sehun tersenyum dari dalam kearah luhan…**_

_**Entah mengapa ketika luhan tersenyum sambil menyemangatinya dari luar merasa semangatnya berkumpul…**_

_Aku pasti semangat Xiao Lu, aku akan menyelesaikan soal ini dengan baik. __**Untukmu...**_

**Chapter 8**

**TBC**

**[::****THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU****::]**

…

**..**

**.**

**Gimanaa? Pasti ngerasa garing yah? Wkwkwkk, sorry kalau fluff-nya gak ada dan gak 'berasa' sama sekali X3**

**Oh iya, kemarin ada yang usul buat ceritain flashback tentang kaburnya luhan? Sarannya diterima dan saya usahakan nanti diceritain entah itu nanti ada di chapter berapa.**

**Yeah, saya juga kurang puas karena 2 chapter kemarin kagak ada HunHan nya XD**

**Masalah yang lampu bisa nyala trus mati sendiri saya minta maaf karena lupa gak nambahin keterangan bahwa latarnya disitu lagi hujan deras. Jadi, secara kebetulan karena 'gledek' lampunya bisa kebetulan mati/nyala. Maafkan saya LOL :3**

**Dan para reviewers kemarin saya sangat berterimakasih karena di chapter kemarin itu review terbanyak dari beberapa chapter lain. Wkkwkwkk!**

**Trus soal VANISING DRIVE, yep benar sekali itu adalah tehnik yang ada di anime Kuroko no Basuke. Tapi bedanya kalau disini author jelasin tehniknya menggunakan kecohan gerak bola mata lawan, so masih beda kan XD**

**Saya gak tau apa yang buat chapter kemarin direspon cukup baik, tapi sungguh terimakasih buat review nya :D**

**BTW, NOW HUNHAN IS BACK! ^_^**

**YO HUNHAN SHIPPER KITA ANGKAT BENDERA MERDEKA! HAHAHA!**

**See you next chapter! Mata ashita nee~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Little hurt**

**Cast : Lu Han, Se Hun, EXO's member, Tang Min SNH48, ETC**

**Warn : Shounen-ai, Boys love, typo, etc**

**Summary : **_**"Lu Han adalah murid paling tidak dikenal disekolahnya, namun nasibnya berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan murid paling bad boy disekolah. Oh Se Hun"**_

_**GEKIKARA98 / Lulu Baby 1412**_

_**Present**_

**[::****THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU****::]**

**Chapter 9**

…

**..**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Setelah ujian remedial sehun selesai semuanya kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Namun luhan selalu cemas kalau-kalau nilai sehun tidak mencapai nilai rata-rata. Berbeda dengan sehun yang malah santai bahkan tidak memikirkan nilainya. Lee seonsangnim mengatakan hasil remedial akan dibagikan seminggu lagi. Setiap hari luhan memaksa sehun untuk belajar tapi sehun selalu menolak. Alasannya karena tidak ada ulangan lagi. Sama seperti hari ini, luhan memaksa sehun untuk tidak membolos dari jam pelajaran olahraga. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja.

"Aku bosan, Lu? Bisakah kita membolos satu mata pelajaran ini saja? Lagi pula ini kan hanya pelajaran yang tak begitu penting. Kalau kau ingin berolahraga, biarkan aku yang akan mengajarimu?" sejak tadi sehun terus saja membuat alasan ketika luhan memintanya untuk tidak membolos.

"Tapi sehun, guru olahraga kita juga galak! Dia itu peringkat tiga setelah daruma-sensei, lee seonsangnim, dan dia sendiri song seonsangnim!" bujuk luhan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut…" jawab sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya. Luhan akan sangat kesal jika sehun menunjukkan wajah datar itu.

"Aissh!" luhan mendengus kesal.

"Sebaiknya kita membolos bersama. Kau tau? saat ini aku sedang ingin mentraktir orang untuk membeli bubble tea. Dan sebenarnya aku ingin mentraktirmu, tapi kau…." Sehun sengaja menggantungkan pembicaraannya. Seketika ekspresi wajah luhan yang kesal langsung jadi mupeng.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Kau harus mentraktirku sekarang. Kau sudah lama tak mentraktirku!" luhan langsung menarik lengan sehun dan mulai berjalan ke kantin sekolah yang menjual bubble tea. Tidak memperdulikan Song seonsangnim yang saat ini telah memulai mengabsen satu-persatu muridnya.

_**. . . . **_

_**. . . .**_

_**Di kantin…**_

Sehun langsung melengos ketika melihat kawan-kawan lamanya sedang bersenda gurau disana. Tentu saja dapat ditebak bahwa mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak bukan karena hal yang baik-baik. Seketika wajah sumringah sehun tadi berubah menjadi tatapan dingin yang mengerikan. Mata elangnya tertuju kearah orang yang paling tinggi.

Luhan, yang merasakan perubahan pada diri sehun langsung cemas. Tangan sehun yang ia genggam semakin mengerat karena ia yakin sehun sedang mencengkram tangannya. Apakah sehun sakit. Dengan khawatir luhan menyentuh kening sehun.

_Normal…_

Lama berdiam diri di koridor, luhan merasa bahwa sehun sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Perasaan luhan sedikit tidak enak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan ragu. Seketika kepala mungil itu menegang ketika melihat _**The Wolf**_ tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tidak, lebih tepatnya menatap tajam kearah sehun.

"S-sehun…" panggil luhan dengan suara yang begitu kecil. Nyaris tak terdengar…

Tapi sehun sadar, ia sekilas tersenyum kearah luhan. Terlihat seseorang dari _**The Wolf**_ tengah berbisik. Sepertinya sedang mencibir.

"Kita jadi beli bubble tea kan, Lu?" tanya sehun. Sehun berusaha menarik luhan yang sedang diam ketakutan. Luhan merasakan hawa yang tidak ramah disekitarnya. Memang benar luhan tau kalau sehun adalah orang yang kuat, tapi bukan tidak mungkin kan kalau sehun bisa kalah jika harus berkelahi dengan lima orang berjulukan serigala itu.

"Jangan takut Lu, ada aku…" sehun melihat ekspresi cemas luhan. Ia tersenyum lagi, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"T-tapi…" luhan menunduk takut. Ia takut ketika mendapati seorang berkacamata diantara para anggota Wolf tengah menatap kearahnya.

"Sstt, sudah. Kajja!"

Akhirnya dengan langkah pelan sekaligus takut, luhan berjalan dibelakang sehun. Sedangkan sehun berusaha tak membalas tatapan tajam dari Kris.

_Suasana kantin jadi begitu sunyi. Tak ada yang berbicara._

"Hahaha…"

Terdengar tawa renyah dari salah satu anggota _**The Wolf**_. Sontak sehun sedikit melirik pemuda itu. Luhan hanya menunduk dengan keringat dingin mengucur disekitar pelipisnya.

"Selera barunya cukup unik yah…"

Gumam pemuda yang tertawa tadi, dia chen. Tawanya sangat merendahkan lawan bicaranya. Disisi lain suho hanya diam membaca bukunya. Berbeda dengan anggota lain yang juga ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"_Benarkah itu?"_

"_Mereka terlihat cocok dan sangat romantis?"_

"_Kris, bagaimana kalau kau dengan tangmin? Apakah kau tidak takut tersaingi dengan keromantisan mereka? Hahaha!"_

"_Bodoh kau, tentu saja aku lebih romantis…"_

"_Ah, wae? Wae?"_

"_Tentu saja karena kris hyung bisa romantis-romantisan!"_

"_Sebentar, sebentar, apalah itu namanya?"_

"_Romantic bed!"_

"_Hahahaha!" "Kau benar!"_

"_Romantic bed~ waktu pesta kemarin kalian bermain sampai pagi bukan?" "Tentu saja!"_

"_Dan benar, ternyata dia sudah tidak lagi perawan sejak awal!" "Mwo?" "Hamili saja dia! Hebat bukan?" "Hahaha!" "Kau gila?!" "Itu keren bukan?" "Uri duizzang jadi seorang APPA!" "Appa~ appa~ appa~" "Ya! Ya! Kujitak kau!" "Ampun, ampun…" _

"_**HAHAHAHA!"**_

Sehun tau, sangat amat tau bahwa topik pembicaraan itu mengarah kepada dirinya dan luhan. Tentang mereka berdua yang sangat teramat dekat. Sehun tidak bisa memprotes cibiran-cibiran serigala nakal disekitarnya. Hatinya berkata bahwa itu tidak sepatutnya untuk diprotes. Sehun hanya diam dan menerima bubble tea pesanannya yang telah siap. Segera ia membayar dan menarik luhan pergi dari sana.

"Xiao Lu, kajja!"

Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan saat tangan sehun menarik lengannya. luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam sesungguhnya diam karena memang tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan para Wolf tadi.

Yang luhan tau hanya pembicaraan itu begitu lucu hingga membuat mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu keras. Lupakan saja itu, sekarang luhan hanya ingin menikmati bubble tea traktiran dari sehun. Pasti nikmat jika meminumnya diatas atap sekolah bersama sehun.

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

Hampir setengah jam pelajaran sehun dan luhan bersantai diatap sekolah. Semua cup bubble tea mereka telah kosong meolompong. Mereka berdua tengah terlentang menatap langit dengan kepala saling bertumbukan. Suasana begitu terasa hening…

_Sampai sehun memecah suasana hening tersebut…_

"Luhan..." panggil sehun. "Hmm?" luhan hanya menjawab dengan dehemannya. Mulut sehun sedikit terbuka, otaknya sedang merangkai sebuah kalimat pertanyaan untuk luhan.

Tapi bukannya bertanya, sehun tersenyum begitu manis. Bibirnya kembali menutup rapat karena senyumannya. Luhan sedikit aneh karena sehun malah diam kembali. Bibir luhan sudah akan terbuka untuk bertanya kenapa sehun diam kembali, tapi sehun memotongnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan…

"_Lu, apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"_ seketika itu luhan menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

_Aigoo, dia jelek sekali -_-_

"Hmm, maksudku apa kau pernah suka seseorang? Kau menyukai seseorang?" tanya sehun lagi. Ia mengerti tatapan menuntut dari luhan barusan. Luhan terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia menolehkan kembali kepalanya menatap langit biru diatas. Sebuah senyuman manis tersungging dibibirnya.

"Aku tidak tau…" jawab luhan.

Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti. kenapa harus tak tau batinnya.

"Aku kagum pada seorang siswi di kelas kita. Kau tau Tang Min kan?" luhan menolehkan kepalanya memastika sehun menjawab iya atau tidak.

_Oh, perempuan jalang berwajah innocent itu. Dia hanyalah mainan baru Kris kan…_

Tentu saja sehun tak menjawab sejujur hatinya. Ia harus mengerti perasaan luhan. Sehun mengangguk, mengiyakan bahwa ia mengenal Tang Min.

"Dia seorang Cina, sama denganku. Saat pertama kali melihatnya aku sudah jatuh hati karena dia terlihat amat polos dan lugu. Tubuhnya begitu mungil dan aku ingin sekali dekat dengannya. Hahh, dia anak yang baik kan?"

Wajah sehun begitu datar mendengar penjelasan luhan barusan. Dia merasa risih dan tidak suka setelah tau bahwa luhan menyukai seseorang.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya sehun lagi. Tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya. Luhan tersenyum sekilas.

"_**Aniyo…"**_

Betapa terkejut dan sedikit lega hati sehun mendengarnya. Tapi sehun ingin tau lagi lebih dalam. Siapa tau luhan hanya berbohong.

"Kenapa begitu? Kau bilang kalau kau menyukainya kan? Kau mencintainya bukan?" tanya sehun bertubi-tubi. Luhan tersenyum lagi mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan sehun.

"Aku hanya mengaguminya bukan? Lagi pula aku tidak tau aku ini jatuh cinta padanya atau tidak…"

"Oh…"

Merasakan kekecewaan karena jawaban luhan, sehun hanya ber-oh ria. Hingga membuat pembicaraan itu berakhir dan memulai lagi keheningan. Hanya angin yang membuat suara.

Tidak dengan saat ini, seseorang mendekati keduanya dengan langkah mengendap. Sehun dan luhan sama sekali tak menyadari ada orang yang mendekat karena mereka berdua hampir terlelap sampai…

**.**

**.**

"HOY!"

"UWWAA!"

Luhan terlonjak kaget ketika seorang pria paruh baya dengan kumis hitam pekat dihidung mengagetkannya. Tak luput, sehun juga terkaget walaupun hanya membuka cepat kedua kelopak matanya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI, EOH? KEMARI KALIAN!"

_**Nyuutt~**_

"AKH, AWWH! APPO!"

"AW! AW! AW! YAKK!"

Song seonsangnim menjewer kuat telinga sehun dan luhan. Dari kuatnya sampai-sampai sehun dan luhan berdiri tak kuat dengan sakitnya daun telinga mereka.

"DASAR MURID KURANG AJAR! ENAK SAJA KALIAN SANTAI-SANTAI DAN KABUR DARI JAM KU? HAH!"

"A-ampun seonsangnim!"

"T-tolong lepasskk! Sakit! Aww!"

Dengan kasar Song seonsangnim melepas jewerannya. Wajahnya memeraha karena kesal. Sedangkan sehun luhan hanya bisa mengerang sakit dan mengusap telinga mereka yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak.

"KALIAN HARUS DIHUKUM!"

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

"_Semua gara-gara kau, oh sehun…"_

"_Apa katamu?"_

"_Kenapa kau mengajakku membolos?"_

"_Salah siapa? Kau begitu mudah terpancing?"_

"_Kau menawariku bubble tea!"_

"_Biarkan saja, kau suka kan?"_

"_Ne. aku sangat suka! Tapi aku sudah tak tahan dengan posisi begini terus oh sehun…"_

"_Tahan saja, anggap ini adalah latihan untuk otot kaki dan pinggulmu itu…"_

"_Issh!"_

Yeah, sehun dan luhan sedang menjalani hukuman yang diberikan padanya. Mereka disuruh bergelantungan ditiang gawang sepak bola persis seperti monyet. Dengan kaki yang mengait pada tiang dan kepala berada dibawah.

Beberapa siswa memperhatikan mereka berdua. Termasuk 3 orang siswa yang kini sedikit tertawa sinis. 3 orang kutu buku yang dikabarkan tidak pernah tertawa sebelumnya.

"Eoh? Mereka tertawa!" seru sehun. Terkejut melihat 3 orang itu tertawa.

"Itu karena kebodohanmu, tuan Oh…" gumam luhan. Sehun mendesis tak suka dengan hinaan luhan.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan, _3 kutu buku_ saling melempar black joke satu sama lain. Mereka bertiga memperhatikan hunhan yang sedang bergelantungan di tiang gawang. Terlihat bodoh…

****. . .****

"_Lihat, betapa bodohnya mereka"_

"_Sungguh aku tertawa pertama kali hanya karena dengan hal bodoh macam itu"_

"_Kyungsoo-sshi, kenapa anda menunduk? Menutupi malu karena telah tertawa dengan hal bodoh macam tadi?"_

"_Kau melihatku? Baekhyun-sshi?"_

"_Siapa murid berkacamata itu?"_

"_Aku tidak tau"_

"_Satunya lagi? Bocah serigala itu kan?"_

"_Dia sudah keluar"_

"_Peringkatnya cukup dibawah kita kemarin bukan?"_

"_Ya. Dikelas mana dia?"_

"_Kelas unggulan dibawah kita"_

"_Lumayan juga. apa dia pintar?"_

"_Berminat untuk menantangnya?"_

"_Tidak. Dia bahkan sampah…"_

"_Aku hanya ingin mengalahkan serigala berkacamata itu…_

"_**Suho?"**_

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

Sejak tadi mata luhan tidak lepas dari sebuah objek. Objek yang luhan kagumi selama ini. Gadis berwajah polos dan manis. Gadis yang sekarang ia ketahui telah memiliki tunangan bernama Kris. Objek itu terus bergerak kesana kemari dengan lincahnya. Yah, tangmin sedang asyik bermain bola bersama siswi-siswi lainnya.

Dengan tidak sengaja, bola yang ditendang teman tangmin meluncur kearah gawang tempat luhan dan sehun bergantung. Luhan terkejut ketika bola itu bergulir mekin dekat kearah tepat dibawah kepalanya.

Sehun langsung memandang tak suka. Melihat siapa yang datang mendekat setelah bola mendekati luhan. Yah, tangmin berlari kecil mendekati luhan atau lebih tepatnya mendekati bolanya.

**Srett!**

Mata luhan tidak berkedip dan mulutnya sedikit menganga. Memperhatikan paras indah dari seseorang yang kini begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Cantik sekali…

Tangmin sedikit tersenyum kemudian berlari pergi…

"_**Xiao Lu~"**_

"_**Luhan?"**_

"_**Lu…"**_

Sehun terus memanggil-manggil nama luhan. Hatinya sedikit sakit melihat luhan yang begitu mengagumi sosok tangmin.

_Apa istimewanya dia?_

Sudah malas untuk memanggil luhan yang terus melamun, sehun meloncat dan berjalan lebih dulu. Meninggalkan luhan yang sekarang mulai kelagapan bersiap-siap untuk ikut turun dan mengejar. Sejak saat itu sehun sedikit cuek dan berbicara lebih jarang lagi.

Sedikit pendiam dan tidak seterbuka seperti biasanya. Bodohnya luhan tak pernah menyadarinya. Membuat sehun menahan rasa ketidaksukaannya sendirian.

Menahan rasa sesak di dadanya…

_Rasa sesak yang begitu menyakitkan. Menyakiti hatinya yang sudah menyadari sebuah perasaan pada luhan. Perasaan yang sehun sendiri masih simpan rapat-rapat tanpa ada siapapun yang tau…_

**Chapter 9**

**TBC**

**[::****THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU****::]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halloo!**

**Chapter 9 UP!**

**HAHAHA! BAGAIMANA? SEPERTI BIASA MASIH KURANG GREGET KAN?**

**OK, OK, MAAFKAN SAYA…**

**KEMAREN ADA YANG MINTA 3 KUTU BUKU MUNCUL KAN? INI UDAH MUNCUL BIARPUN CUMAN SECUIL. WKKKWKKK…**

**ADA JUGA YANG INGIN TAU GIMANA NASIB PARA UKE LAIN? BERHARAP INI NGGAK CUMAN HUNHAN?**

**ITU BISA DIATUR KOK, TAPI YANG JELAS ITU AKAN MENAMBAH PANJANG INI FF -_-**

**TAPI NGGAK PAPA, KARENA YANG UTAMA TETAPLAH HUNHAN! DAN MASALAH COUPLE LAIN MUNGKIN BISA NYEMPIL DIKIT NANTI YAH?**

**YEP! BENAR, NANTI THE WOLF BAKAL SEDIKIT MENCEKCOKI HUBUNGAN HUNHAN DENGAN CARA-CARA YANG MASIH AUTHOR SIMPAN UNTUK CHAPTER DEPAN :D**

**DAN TENTU SAJA TANGMIN MASIH SANGAT BERPERAN PENTING DALAM MASALAH INI. BWAAHAHHA!**

**BUAT PARA READERS PADA SABAR YAH, INI FF MUNGKIN BERAKHIR MASIH CUKUP LAMA TAPI NGGAK LAMA-LAMA AMAT KOK. KARENA AUTHOR UPDATE ITU DIPASTIIN SEMINGGU SEKALI, HAHAHAHA…. :3**

**OKE, SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER DEPAN!**

**MATA ASHIIIITAAAA NEEEE! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle : THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Little hurt**

**Cast : Lu Han, Se Hun, EXO's member, Tang Min SNH48, ETC**

**Warn : Shounen-ai, Boys love, typo, etc**

_**GEKIKARA98 **_

_Present_

**[::****THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU****::]**

**Chapter 10**

**AUTHOR POV**

Luhan, sosok pemuda culun yang berani sekali mengagumi seorang Tangmin. Gadis cantik nan mungil idaman setiap orang di sekolah maupun diluar sekolah. Gadis yang sekarang telah menjadi seorang tunangan dari Kris, ketua dari geng mengerikan bernama _**Wolf**_. Dan luhan tau sendiri akan hal itu.

Setiap hari hanya melamunkan dirinya sendiri yang tampak begitu jelek. Selalu ia berpikir, apakah ia tak punya teman karena tampangnya yang jelek dan gayanya yang culun. Tapi luhan langsung tidak membenarkan tebakannya karena mana mungkin ia tak punya teman karena gayanya yang buruk. Sehun saja mau berteman dengannya. Bahkan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sehun itu sangatlah _perfect_. Wajah tampan, badan tinggi, hebat dalam berkelahi, dan sekarang makin terkenal karena dia berada di kelas unggulan. Kenapa sehun bisa begitu hebat…

"_Lu?"_

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar seseorang menepuk bahu seraya memanggil namanya. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati sosok sehun yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. Luhan sedikit membalikkan badannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sehun, luhan hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman terukir dibibirnya. Dia selalu suka saat sehun memanggil dan menanyakan keadaannya, seperti sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Entah kenapa luhan juga sedikit berharap bahwa sehun memang sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau jangan sering melamun, itu membuatmu terlihat jelek? Kau tau?"

"Eh?"

Luhan sedikit kaget. Bukankah tanpa melamun saja dirinya sudah terlihat jelek. Kenapa sehun berkata-kata seolah-olah dirinya tak terlihat jelek jika tidak melamun. Yeah, lagi-lagi luhan berharap itu benar-benar jadi kenyataan.

Mengerti dengan raut wajah luhan yang terlihat seperti mempertanyakan sesuatu, sehun langsung berdehem. Harusnya ia sadar dengan apa yang dia katakana barusan.

"Y-yeah, setidaknya kau terlihat lebih baik tidak melamun. Melamun membuatmu terlihat seperti orang bodoh…"

"M-mwo!"

Dahi luhan mengerut. Memanglah jawaban sehun barusan membenarkan bahwa luhan terlihat lebih baik tidak melamun, tapi apa-apaan? Kenapa harus dikatai seperti orang bodoh sih.

"Sudahlah! Ini sudah jam berapa? Kau harus berangkat ke tempat kerjamu kan? Atau mau aku antar?"

"Ck! Tidak usah!"

Merasa kesal, luhan menggendong tas selempangnya. Berjalan duluan meninggalkan sehun yang tadi mengatainya bodoh.

"_**Ya! Yaa! Kau jangan ngambek begitu? Aissh! Hey!"**_

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

Yah, hampir 3 hari berturut-turut luhan menginap di apartemen sehun. Tentu saja luhan mau-mau saja karena ia merasa lebih nyaman di apartemen sehun. Disana ada ranjang besar nan empuk, tentunya ia harus berbagi dengan sehun. Tapi tetap saja terasa nyaman baginya. Kemudian jangan lupakan televisi berukuran 42 _inch_ yang membuat luhan merasa sedang menonton bioskop rumah. Kamar mandi yang begitu mewah, terdapat _bath up_ dan dan _shower_ yang membuat siapapun betah berlama-lama dikamar mandi itu. Luhan juga sangat suka dapur apartemen sehun yang semua peralatannya sangatlah mewah. Luhan juga sangat betah berlama-lama di pantry nya. Luhan merasakan bahwa apartemen sehun seperti rumah kedua setelah rumah mungilnya.

Namun semua hal itu bukan berarti membuat luhan senang berteman dengan sehun. Luhan senang berteman dengan sehun karena sehun memanglah sangat baik.

Satu hal yang membuat luhan selalu bingung. Dia tidak pernah menemukan suatu barang atau benda yang berbau tentang _**The Wolf**_. Membuat luhan sedikit curiga, apakah ada masalah yang begitu besar hingga sehun sama sekali tidak menyimpan satu kenangan pun tentang kawan-kawan lamanya itu. Hal inilah yang saat ini berputar-putar dikepala luhan saat ia diantar oleh sehun ke restaurant tempat ia bekerja. Walau sampai mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti, luhan masih tetap melamun.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kau terlihat sangat jelek jika terus melamun…"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya, dia hanya terkekeh dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat gatal itu.

"Ya sudah, sana cepat masuk sebelum kau terlambat bekerja…"

"N-ne, gomawo…"

Luhan baru saja hendak akan turun setelah membuka pintu mobil. Tapi sebuah tangan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

_Jantung luhan berdetak tak karuan. Sehun menatapnya tanpa berkedip sekali pun. Membuat wajah luhan merona seketika._

"K-kau, pulang malam kan? Apa aku harus menjemputmu?"

"_Ee—eh? Ti—i"_

"_B-bukan_, begini, aku harus menjemputmu jam berapa? Ng, aku tidak mau kau pulang sendirian… _y-yeah_, kau tau kan kalau banyak orang jahat diluaran sana?"

Luhan tertegun mendengar perkataan sehun. _Apa sehun mencemaskannya?_

Demi Tuhan, wajah luhan memerah mendengarnya. Ini memang bukan sebuah gombalan, apalagi mereka tidak memeliki hubungan yang lebih. Tapi sungguh, _luhan benar-benar terkejut dan wajahnya merona mendengar sehun mencemaskannya._

"Jam 10 malam…"

"_Ehm_, baik. Sebelum jam 10 aku sudah akan disini untuk menunggumu…"

Seketika sehun melepas genggaman tangannya di lengan luhan kemudian menutup pintu yang baru saja luhan buka. Secepat kilat sehun mengendarai mobilnya, meninggalkan luhan yang mematung tepat didepan restaurant. Yah, lebih baik kabur sekarang dari pada harus terus berdebar-debar akan apa yang dia perbuat sendiri pada luhan.

_Sial! Sial! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan! Bodoh!_

**. . . .**

"Luhan-hyung? Sedang apa disini? 5 menit lagi _shift_ kerjamu dimulai bukan? Ayo masuk?"

"Ah, _n-ne_…"

Barusan luhan disadarkan oleh salah satu karyawan di restaurant tempat ia bekerja. Namanya Taemin, salah satu _buttler_ di restaurant. Luhan memang tidak begitu dekat dengannya, tapi setidaknya mereka saling kenal. Luhan juga tidak mematenkan Taemin sebagai teman, karena mereka jarang bicara jika tidak ada pesanan datang.

Berbeda dengan hari ini, tiba-tiba Taemin berbicara banyak hal dengan luhan. Katanya restaurant ini sebentar lagi juga akan didatangi tamu istimewa. Karena itulah Taemin tidak terlalu sibuk dan membantu luhan di dapur. Yah, hanya sekedar memotong sayuran dan buah saja sudah cukup membantu bagi luhan. Memang tidak didapur restaurant itu hanya ada luhan sebagai koki, tapi tentu saja koki yang lain juga sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing.

"Hyung, kudengar dari temanku. Yang datang adalah orang yang sangat kaya raya…"

"Hmm, benarkah?"

Sambil mengerjakan masakannya, luhan berusaha menjawab pembicaraan taemin. Ia tidak akan menolak jika ada orang yang ingin yang berbicara.

"Dan kau tau, temanku itu adalah sahabat dekat dari tamu kita ini. Tentunya temanku itu juga cukup kaya…"

"Haha, jadi kau bermaksud yang paling beruntung dari hubungan pertemanan ini adalah kau?"

Taemin mengangguk membenarkan tebakan luhan.

"Temankulah yang merekomendasikan bahwa masakan di restaurant ini adalah yang terbaik. Terutama masakanmu, hyung!" puji taemin.

"Kau bisa saja, aku hanya bekerja disini…"

"Sungguh, kelimanya menyukai masakanmu! Dan juga tunangan dari satu diantara mereka juga mengatakan masakanmu enak!"

Luhan mengernyit. _Kelima orang? Tunangan? Familiar sekali cerita dan tokoh-tokoh ini bagi luhan._

"Kapan mereka mengatakan masakanku enak? Dan, bagaimana kau tau?" tanya luhan. Ia merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. dan tentu saja pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

"Kau ingat saat ada yang menyewa restaurant ini? saat itu ada pesta pertunangan? Sekitar 2 bulan lalu?"

Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagu mungilnya. Berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Waktu itu, aku tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan keenam orang yang sedang makan bersama itu. Mereka memuji masakanmu yang enak. Bahkan, temanku Kai menyuruhku untuk memberimu uang tips secara pribadi. Kau masih ingat uang lembur itu sedikit banyak kan? Beberapanya itu dari Kai!"

Mata luhan langsung membulat sempurna mendengar taemin menyebutkan nama Kai. Berbagai hal berputar diotaknya. _Kelima orang pria? Seorang gadis? Tunangan? Kai?_

"_**The Wolf…"**_

"Benar! Itu namanya! Mereka menamai persahabatan mereka dengan nama itu! Yah! _**The Wolf**_!"

Seketika wajah cerah luhan langsung meredup. Berarti, orang yang akan datang sebentar lagi itu adalah Kris beserta kawan-kawannya. Dan tak lupa, Tangmin pastinya juga akan datang.

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

Setelah beberapa kali dipaksa oleh manager dan juga Taemin, luhan akhirnya pasrah dan mau untuk menemui Kris dan kawan-kawan. Yeah, katanya Kris ingin memuji koki restaurant secara langsung. Tentu saja Kris belum tau kalau kokinya adalah luhan. Orang yang sebenarnya ingin Kris lenyapkan setelah sehun pergi dari _**The Wolf**_.

Semuanya sedikit tertegun melihat luhan muncul dan mendekati mereka. Luhan dengan seragam kokinya, lengkap dengan kacamata bulat yang terlihat sangat kuno bertengger indah di hidung mancung nan mungilnya.

Bahkan chanyeol sempat tersedak ketika akan memasukkan makanan yang sangat nikmat itu. Suho juga membuka kacamatanya tak percaya. Sedikit bergetar, melihat luhan baginya adalah melihat sosok sehun. Ya, karena luhan sangat dekat dengan luhan.

Dalam hati Kris sedikit mengumpat…

_Sial! Jadi dia koki yang selama ini masakannya selalu kupuji, menjijikkan! Lihat saja nanti!_

Namun karena tak ingin terlihat begitu angkuh dan seram dihadapan Tangmin, kris berusaha menahan nafsu menghajarnya dan memilih untuk sedikit tersenyum. Kai sampai melotot melihat kris tersenyum kearah luhan. Pikirnya kenapa kris sama sekali tak terlihat marah ataupun sejenisnya.

Sedangkan luhan sendiri?

Keringat dingin sudah mengucur deras disekujur tubuhnya. Dia seperti terperangkap disebuah sarang serigala yang siap akan menerkamnya. Luhan sudah pasrah kalau-kalau orang-orang dihadapannya ini akan menghajarnya sampai tak berbentuk lagi.

"Jadi, kau kokinya?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya tak percaya, suara kris begitu tenang dan terkesan lembut walaupun dibuat-buat. Senyum juga terkembang diwajah sangarnya. Sungguh pemandangan ini sedikit memuakkan buat Kai, Chen, dan Chanyeol tidak terkecuali Suho yang sekarang memasang wajah datarnya.

Hanya terkejut dan tak menjawab, manager sedikit menyenggol sikut luhan.

"_N-ne_, saya yang memasak untuk tuan. Terimakasih telah berkenan menyantap masakan saya…" ucap luhan seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Masakanmu enak sekali, kau harus kuberi hadiah untuk semua kerja kerasmu ini…" gumam kris pelan. Sebuah seringai mengerikan tercetak diwajah tampannya.

"_Eoh?_ Ternyata kau bekerja menjadi koki disini? Tidak kusangka masakanmu ternyata enak?" celetuk Tangmin yang sejak tadi heran dan terkagum-kagum melihat luhan dengan seragam kokinya.

"_N-ne_…" luhan menangguk membenarkan. Sungguh, ia juga kagum melihat sosok Tangmin yang terlihat sangat cantik malam ini.

Kris mengernyit bingung, dia bingung karena sikap tangmin yang seolah-olah kenal dengan luhan. Pikiran buruk mulai terlintas dikepalanya.

"Kau mengenalinya, _baby?_" tanya kris. Seperti tak suka mengetahui tangmin berbicara seolah-olah kenal dengan luhan. Tangmin mengangguk seraya tersenyum, manis sekali senyumnya.

"Dia sekelas denganku. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu dia dihukum karena telah meninggalkan kelas bersama Oh Sehun. Dia dihukum bergelantung dengan kepala dibawah di tiang gawang. Aku berlari untuk mengambil bola kearahnya. Kau ingat kan kalau aku bercerita ada orang yang lucu dikelasku? Itulah Luhan! Hehe" jelas tangmin panjang lebar, diakhiri dengan tawa renyahnya.

Kris yang mendengarnya langsung melirik luhan dengan sebuah seringaian dibibirnya. Luhan terus menunduk tak berani menatap anggota _**The Wolf**_.

Yah, sepertinya ada aura mengerikan tengah terpancar disekitar restaurant ini.

'_Ternyata kau ingin lebih cepat mengakhiri hidupmu, Xi Luhan…'_

Tanpa luhan sadari, kris mengembarngkan seringaian yang pasti membuat bulu kuduk langsung berdiri. Seringaian itu hanya disadari oleh anggota _**The Wolf**_ sendiri. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan ikut menyeringai seperti yang kris lakukan. Kecuali Suho yang memasang wajah datar. Tak perlu ditanya mengapa ia berwajah seperti itu karena sebelum bergabung dengan _**The Wolf**_ dia sudah memang terlihat seperti itu.

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

_Dilain tempat,_

Kini sehun sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan sosok luhan disetiap sudut ruang apartemennya. Mulai dari _pantry_, disana pasti luhan akan memasak, membuat minuman, atau mencuci piring-piring maupun gelas kotor sambil mengomel dan terkadang bersenandung kecil. Mengepel bersih seluruh lantai ruangan. Membereskan sprei ranjang yang mereka pakai untuk tidur berdua. Sehun terkikik geli mengingat bahwa luhan jadi tampak seperti pembantu, atau lebih tampak seperti sosok…

"_Pendamping hidup…"_

Gumam sehun pelan. Sekilas ia melirik arloji yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya. Tersenyum melihat waktu luhan pulang masih sekitar sejam lagi. Sehun perlu bersiap-siap, sekalian dia akan mengajak luhan jalan-jalan. Yeah, tentu saja karena ini malam minggu jadi tak perlu belajar pikirnya.

Selesai dengan persiapannya, sehun mengambil kunci mobil sambil bersiul selama berjalan di koridor gedung apartemen. Memasuki _lift_ dan menekan tombol lantai satu. Keluar dari _lift_, sehun berjalan menuju _basement_ untuk ke tempat parkir mobilnya.

Tersenyum bangga melihat mobil mewahnya –_Lamborgini Gallardo_ yang terlihat keren dengan warna perpaduan hitam dan putih. Sehun teringat jelas ketika pertama kali luhan menaiki mobilnya ini, ia sangat terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahannya. Sehun juga merasa berterimakasih kepada orang tuanya yang telah menghadiahkan mobil ini untuknya, walau pada awalnya sehun tidak begitu menyukainya. _Tapi sehun langsung menyukainya karena luhan sangat senang naik mobil ini._

Sebelum benar-benar menginjak gas mobilnya, sehun melirik sekilas jam tangannya.

"Setengah jam lagi, sebaiknya aku menghadiahkannya _bubble tea_ karena kerja kerasnya. Hahaha…" gumam sehun sampai akhirnya ia menginjak gas mobilnya dan meluncur ke jalanan meninggalkan _basement_.

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

Luhan masih setia berdiri dihadapan tamu yang sejak tadi memuji masakannya. Awalnya ia memang sedikit takut karena dia berada dihadapan para anggota _**The Wolf**_. Tapi rasa takutnya sedikit berkurang karena pujian-pujian para tamu yang memesan masakannya.

Suasana lumayan kondusif karena semuanya bersikap biasa saja. Seperti kris yang terus mengobrol ringan dengan tangmin mengenai makanan. Dan yang lain hanya terus menyantap makanan masing-masing sambil bergurau hal yang tidak menyindir tentang luhan.

Diluar sana, sehun sudah sampai tepat 15 menit sebelum luhan akan selesai dari pekerjaannya. Sehun memiliki sebuah rencana. Ia ingin mengagetkan luhan didalam dapur restaurant. Lagi pula, 15 menit sebelum restaurant tutup kan mana mungkin ada orang yang masih akan datang untuk pesan makanan. Jadi sehun memutuskan untuk membawa bingkisan berisi dua cup bubble tea itu dan berjalan masuk kedalam restaurant dengan wajah penuh senyum, sampai akhirnya…

Sehun mendapati luhan tengah berada dihadapan orang-orang yang tak asing baginya. Terutama orang yang sekarang tengah memeluk pinggang seorang gadis yang sehun ketahui adalah tangmin, gadis yang luhan kagumi.

_Seketika waktu seperti berhenti,_

_Banyak pikiran berputar-putar diotak sehun…_

_Membayangkan bagaimana perasaan luhan saat melihat gadis yang disukainya berada pada pelukan orang lain, apalagi dihadapan __**Wolf**__. Apa yang akan __**Wolf**__ lakukan pada luhan?_

Kris menyeringai melihat sosok sehun sedang berdiri mematung tak jauh darinya. Seringaiannya membuat wajah sehun langsung berubah drastis. Wajah dingin itu, wajah yang pernah sehun tunjukkan padanya setahun lalu, wajah ketika Oh Sehun marah besar.

"_Eoh_, sehun?"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati sosok sehun yang berdiri dengan sebuah bingkisan ditangannya. Sehun tersenyum ketika luhan sadar akan kedatangannya, terlihat senyum yang begitu dipaksakan dari bibirnya.

"Kau, tunggulah sebentar ne?" bisik luhan dari kejauhan. Memang sehun tak dapat mendengar ucapan luhan, tapi ia bisa membaca gerakan bibir luhan. Ia mengangguk kemudian duduk disebuah kursi yang kosong. Wajahnya kembali dingin. Sungguh ia sangat muak melihat gerombolan itu berada ditempat orang yang sangat berarti baginya,-luhan.

"Kami selesai dengan makanan kami. Luhan-sshi, kami berterimakasih karena masakan yang kau buat sangatlah enak. Kau memang koki yang sangat hebat…"

_**Prok! Prok! Prok!**_

Kris bertepuk tangan seraya mengucapkan pujian lagi terhadap luhan. Sungguh, itu hanyalah sebuah acting belaka.

_Bajingan! Kau tak perlu sok baik seperti itu, Sial! Kenapa dia ada disini!_

Sehun yang mendengar terus saja mengumpat dalam hati. Luhan yang tak tau apa-apa hanya tersipu karena pujian yang dilemparkan untuknya.

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

Semua anggota _**The Wolf**_ dan tangmin sudah pergi duluan meninggalkan kris. Tentu saja kris berbohong soal dia yang akan ke toilet sebentar. Jujur, ia sangat ingin meledek sehun saat ini juga. ia benar-benar menunggu semuanya pergi. Luhan sendiri masih berganti baju diruang loker karyawan restaurant tadi sudah sehun suruh untuk ke mobil duluan. Jadi yang tersisa diruang restaurant hanyalah kris dan sehun yang saling melempar pandangan menusuk. Keduanya duduk dikursi yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh.

"_Itukah orang yang kau kejar-kejar selama ini?"_ tanya kris menyindir soal luhan. Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan kris.

"_Cih, apa orang culun itu mainan baru yang menyenangkan untukmu?"_

Sehun langsung melotot mendengar pertanyaan kris. Kesal karena luhan dianggap mainan oleh kris.

"_Jangan kau samakan diriku denganmu, sialan…"_ gumam sehun sedikit tak santai.

Kris tertawa meremehkan, sehun benar-benar lucu baginya. Padahal menurut sehun hal ini tak ada lucunya sama sekali. Sehun sedikit merengut melihat kris berjalan mendekatinya. Wajahnya kembali datar dan dingin ketika menyadari kris mendekatinya seraya akan berbisik.

"_Hey, bahkan aku bisa menghancurkannya dengan satu tangan saja…"_ gumam kris di telinga sehun.

"_Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya…"_ balas sehun, sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat kris menjauh sedikit dan menatap sehun dengan pertanyaan apa.

"_**Kalau kau berani menyentuh kulitnya barang seinci pun, akan kuhajar kau dan kujadikan makanan anjing…"**_

Kris tertawa lagi, seberarti itukah luhan untuk sehun?

"_Aku tidak takut dengan ancaman murahan darimu, dasar gay!"_ kris tersenyum puas dengan ledekannya pada sehun.

"_**Gay, lebih baik daripada harus menjadi bajingan busuk sepertimu. Cuihh!"**_

Dan ludah yang sehun lemparkan tepat disebelah kaki kris mengakhiri pembicaraan panas tersebut. Sehun meninggalkan kris yang tengah emosi karena perbuatan lancang sehun barusan. Sungguh harga diri kris jatuh ketika ada seseorang yang berani meludah tepat dihadapannya, tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

"Sehun kau lama sekali, apa yang kau lakukan di toilet selama itu hah?" kesal luhan ketika sehun memasuki mobil dan memasang setbelt nya dalam diam. Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan luhan. Ia hanya meyodorkan sebuah bingkisan berisi cup bubble tea. Sepertinya malam minggu ini sehun dan luhan tidak bisa jalan-jalan karena sehun terlalu mengkhawatirkan luhan. Dia hanya ingin luhan aman bersamanya di apartemen. _Sehun berjanji akan menjaga luhan…_

_**Lu**__, aku berjanji akan menjagamu. Aku tak akan membiarkan bajingan tengik itu menyentuhmu. _

_Aku janji akan selalu menjagamu, __**Xiao Lu….**_

**Chapter 10**

**TBC**

**[::****THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU****::]**

**..**

**HALLO!**

**Cukup lama tak jumpa yah!**

**Akhirnya saya mulai memunculkan sedikit percekcokan antara wolf dan hunhan disini…**

**Semoga cukup memuaskan yah! LOL**

**Terimakasih yah, yang udah review di chapter kemaren…**

**Oh iya, saya ada project baru nih. RATED M! :D**

**Tapi sebelumnya mau tanya, menurut kalian LUHAN itu paling cocok jadi anak dari couple apa?**

**CHANBAEK? SULAY? KRISTAO? KAISOO? CHENMIN?**

**Tolong dijawab yah? :D**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya yah?**


End file.
